Shunned From Camp
by HadesChild666
Summary: I am a daughter of Kronos. Will I be able to survive, or will my parentage kill me? Can I survive with my friends or will they leave me for the thoughts of other people? Also, is there a bigger problem at hand?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This version it going to have better grammer and it's only going to be rated K+, because the swearing wasn't needed last time.

Riley's POV

Hi, I'm Riley. I was sitting in the multi-purpose room at school, waiting for the assembly to begin. I am 13 years old, and next year, I will beginning high school! How ever this year, I am stuck going to Yancy Academy, a school for troubled children (my friends and I all have ADHD, a few of us has dyslexia on top of it). I currently was sitting with my friends Jaycee, Izzy, Grace, Jessica, Liam, Alex Z, and Jack.

The assembly began. I froze, I heard my name and the world ''singing". I love singing, like, a lot. But it's singing in publiv where I have issues. Last time the tried to get me to sing at school, it didn't turn out good at all. Thee was a little incident with me, a broken window, and wolves... "No way! You know what happened last time!" Jaycee screamed at the teacher who had announced it. "Yes, Jaycee. I do know that Riley jumped out of a two story window and lived with the wolves for a month, but-" Told you so. "But nothing!" All of my friends yelled at the teacher. "Jaycee, it's okay." I muttered to her. She shook her head; she was not going down without a well played fight. I looked down the row and saw thos one kid looking at us like we were outlaws. I realized his face; it was the new kid, Nico.

Nico's POV

Unbelievable! I get sent to a school to get a simple batch of demigods, and I wind up with THIS crew. It is a messed up universe. And, might I add, thank you, to Chiron and Percy!

Suddenly, I hear a noise. I cannot believe my ears! I look the the sorce and see the girl, Riley, singing!

Jaycee, Izzy, Jessica, Grace, Liam, Alex Z, and Jack's POV

Woah, Riley is actually singing.

Riley's POV

I started singing the song "If I Die Young" by the Band of Perry. At first I think everyone is in shock staring at me. But then I realize they are actually frozen! Except for my friends and Nico. I stopped singing, "What in the name of everything sane just happened?" I heard a slight giggle and assumed ut came from either Jessica or Izzy. "Uh, I don't know. But we need to leave, like, NOW." Nico answered shaking. "To where?" Liam asked. "Camp Half-Blood." Nico answered without even looking at him. All three boys (Liam, Jack, and Alex) still looked confused. "Oh, I think I've heard of that place!" Jaycee exclaimed. Odf course she had. You could always count on Jaycee to know things people were clueless about.

"Okay, then explain to them. Because somehow when I explain, people always get confused." Nico told her. I could tell Nico didn't believe her. "Well, we ALL know about the Greek Gods? Camp Half-Blood is a place where their children train. See, they have children with mortals and they are demigods or 'half-bloods'. They train there so that they can survive, because the world is very dangerous for them. So they need to learn to be very handy with a sword. Also, sometimes they save the world. Like Hercules, he was said to be a son of Zeus. If we need to go there, we must be children of the Greek Gods!"

Nico's mouth hung open, "Err, correct, Jaycee. Anyway let's go before the monsters find you." Suddenly, skeleton warrior things shot up from the ground. Jaycee screeched very loudly and ran back, accidently bumping into Liam. Not that it mattered, they were dating anyway.

Somehow, I managed to get rid of them all and soon we were off to Camp. At the top of a hill, stood a very hansom boy with sky blue eyes and blond hair like silk. Aw man, I'm starting to get like Jaycee is about Liam and Liam is about Jaycee.

I know, SCARY!

Jaycee's POV

So the guy at the top of the hill TOTALLY set off a warning signal to me. I felt like I knew him, and had a connection to him. Weird. We seemed to bear the same confused look and we, in a weird way, slightly resembled each other. WERID! I saw a poster hanging up that asked if you wanted to sing. I looked slyly at Riley, and showed her the poster. I could see her face light up as she saw, and she zipped off to the Dining Pavilion (where it took place) I secretly desided to follow her.

She preformed very nicely, if I do say so myself. Apollo said she had a lot of potental and that she had won the contest. I'm SO happy for her!  
Bad news is, she finally figued out her parentage. Riley is a daughter of Kronos.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley's POV

I was practically jumping up and down when Apollo gave me the news, I was in! I had a plan, it was times like these you appreciate being the Daughter of Kronos. Since I had won, I got to host my own concert, and that was when my plan would spring into action. I was walking around Camp, trying to find my friends.

I should tell you their parentage. Jaycee (my best friend out of them all, the only one who could make all my problems go away) was a daughter of Zeus, and Aaron's TWIN sister. Though her sister Athena favors her quite much. Liam (Jaycee's boyfriend) is a son of Hephaestus, which is not a big shocker. Jessica is a daughter of Hades (her and Jaycee act like sisters, though). Izzy is a daughter of (wait for it, this one is hilarious) Aphrodite! That, no one expected! Grace is a daughter of Nyx (everyone expected that, her and Jaycee are two of the toughest girls in the entire school. Tough luck for Liam, his girlfriend can beat him up!). That guy Alex, is a son of Hermes. And Jack is a son of Aphrodite (JK he's a son of Poseidon).

So, back to the story. I was walking on a path, when I ran into Jaycee. "Have you seen Liam?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Why? Can the Daughter of Zeus not stand minute without her boyfriend?" I asked in a baby voice. And next, I can't believe it, she shocked me! I felt my hair get all staticy. And if that wasn't enough, she punched me as hard as she could (which is hard)! "What was that for!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Holy Zeus, that was loud! Chiron probably heard you!" Jaycee hissed. But nothing happened, thankfully. "Liam just disappeared! I can't find him anywhere!" As if on cue, Liam showed up behind her with his finger to his lips. "So, Jaycee... What are your thoughts about Liam?" She glared at me, I didn't know why. "Oh come on! I've told you, and you're a terrible liar!" Jaycee pointed her finger up and thunder clapped so loud Liam screamed and blew his own cover. "Ha ha!" Jaycee laughed at him. She helped him up and hugged him, "Why are you so smart..." Liam mumbled. But no matter what he said, he still hugged her. I rolled my eyes. They had been dating since they were 10 (4 years ago), but I would still never get used to them being all lovey dovey!

We walked around, Liam and Jaycee aimlessly talking the whole time. They discust me sometimes!

Jaycee's POV

I noticed Riley was awfully quite, watching me and Liam together. And that's when I made my final decision; I was going to get Riley and my brother Aaron together, if it killed me.

I knew where Riley was taking me and Liam, the stage. I had already known that Riley had made it through the singing try-outs. And I knew, somehow, that Riley had an evil plan. Evil plans are kinda Riley's thing. "What are you planning?" I whispered in her ear. Riley looked at me with wide eyes, "How'd you know? You know what, I don't want to know! Either way, you'll see." Riley sneered. I held my finger up in threat. One touch and I could kill her, I wouldn't ever, but it was a good threat. "Fine, I'm going to make all of my friends/enemies sing." I know she only told me 'cause I wouldn't stop her. Because I don't have a problem with singing in front of people. I used to, but not I'm worried about it like Riley.

Later the concert started and it was epic.

Liam's POV

When the concert started, I knew something was wrong. Jaycee was all happy and cheerful, she always was (in my opinion) but this was different. Something was going to happen, and Jaycee knew what. I could trick her into telling me, not at all likely. "So, Jaycee... What's happenin'?" She rolled her eyes. "Not likely, honey." I groaned, she said it all sweet like she always is... Never mind that. "I figured as much..." She smiled her brilliant smile. "Just wait for the concert, Liam, and everything will fall into place." Just like her, to manipulate me with my only weakness; her. Izzy came strutting up to us, oh how that girl annoys me! "Ugh, how my siblings are annoying!" Izzy complained to Jaycee. Sounded like she fit in with her cabin, the Aphrodite Cabin. "Izzy, isn't it so exciting that Riley won! The Muses and Apollo himself voted Riley to be the best!" Girls are SO talkative! I needed to find Alex, be around a boy for once today. And, ugh, he was there then too. "Yo, Alex! What up?" But of course, Alex had to start talking to my girlfriend! "So Jaycee, word in my Cabin is you have a pretty wicked plan." What was he talking about? "The question is, which one is going around?" Alex whispered something in her ear. She nodded, "That's the only one I only know. No one else involved, except your Cabin, of course." Alex is a Child of Hermes. And he then pulled a total Hermes trick, "K, if you tell... Riley... to leave my Cabin out of it, we'll keep your little plan a secret." Jaycee agreed and went to go inform Rileys.

The concert started, and apparently my brave little girlfriend was invited to sing too. She sang with her utterly beautiful singing voice, the song "We R Who we R" by Ke$ha.

"Hot and Dangerous, if you're one of then roll with us.  
Cause we make the Hipsters fall in love.  
And we've got our hot-pants on enough.  
And yes of course because we're runnin this town just like a club.  
And no, you don't want to mess with us.  
Got Jesus on my necklace.

**(Chorus) **  
Got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the sides.  
Looking sick and sexy-fied.  
So let's go-o-o (let's go)  
Tonight we're har-har-ha-ha-ha-Hard  
Just like the world is our-our-o-o-o-Ours  
We're tearin it apart-part-pa-pa-pa-part  
You know we're super stars. We Are Who We Are.  
We're dancin like we're dum-dum-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies goin num-num-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll wait for every you youn-youn-yo-yo-yo-young  
You know we're super stars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up, it's about damn time to live it up.  
I'm so sick of being so serious, it's makin my brain delirious.  
I'm just talkin truth, I'm tellin you 'bout the shit we do.  
We're sellin our clothes, sleepin in cars, dressin it down, hittin on dudes- hard.

**(Chorus) **

DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up (x4)  
_Instrumental _

**(Chorus)**"

Everyone clapped there was no reason not to, Jaycee was amazing.

Riley's POV

I put my plan into action. Everyone was singing, even Liam (and that is nearly impossible)! Sweet, sweet success! Of course there was that terrible deal Jaycee made for me, I would have loved to see Alex singing! Jack sang too, and he wasn't that bad. Izzy went up on stage and she really didn't mind. You could just look at her and know she had changed. The Aphrodite Cabin had got to her *shutter*. I didn't want Grace to sing, mostly because she and Jaycee were tight, so Jaycee would tell her and then I'd be down in the Underworld with my daddy, Kronos.

But this was MY concert, so I had to sing as well. I sang "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift. And it made me really nervous:

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"

I was extremely worried. Was I good?

Aaron's POV

Kronos Girl (Riley) was an amazing singer. Most of them were. It was funny, the song she sang; it was my favorite song, by my favorite musician.

Why, oh why, did she have to be a Daughter of Kronos? I had known Kronos Girl pretty good by now. She was always in my Cabin, hanging out with my sister Jaycee. Here's the thing I recently learned about Jaycee, though... See, I was talking to Dad (Zeus) and something kind of slipped, Jaycee is my long lost twin sissy and I haven't told her yet... Though I bet she probably knows. But back to Riley. I just wish there was a way for us to get along, though I bet she didn't even know I existed... *sigh*. But no matter what, she was an AWESOME singer. I just wish there was a way to work this out...

Everyone's POV

That concert was the best! It was SOOOOO much fun! I wish we could do THAT more often! Woo-Hoo!


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's POV

That was the best concert eva! I just wish... Never mind. I wish I could go back, because the fun was over; time to start training:(! I figured Jaycee would be a good partner, because she WAS good but at the same time she had a conscious so she wouldn't kill me. So I went to the arena, I knew she was there. But she couldn't deal with ME right now, no she was training with... him; Aaron. I was day dreaming, before Jaycee shocked me so Aaron wouldn't notice me staring at his darling blue eyes, and his blond hair... Kronos dang it! Aphrodite, you just stay out of my life! Okay, it's the LAST thing I need, and all you do to me is break me! If you don't stay away, I swear!

But then Aaron came up to me. "Uhh, hi, Riley," he said nervously. I could tell Aaron was just as nervous as I was. I blushed, you know, probably. "Hi, Aaron. You know, your sister is pretty cool." What was I saying? Why was I bringing up Jaycee at a time like this? "Totally, she's pretty awesome. I love having her as a sister... Though she can be a little annoying. But otherwise, she's brilliant..." I was SOO STUPID! "Yo, Aaron! Get your butt over here, unless you're chicken!" Jaycee called over to them. I silently thanked her, we both knew I was going to mess up any time now. I mouthed a silent "Thank you". She nodded gravely. Jaycee whispered something to Aaron, he smiled his flashy smile at her.

Jaycee POV

My plan was working perfectly. "Isn't she wonderful. She would make a good girlfriend." I whispered to him. He laughed his head off and then whispered back, "Yeah, maybe... If she wasn't our aunt and our fathers weren't mortal enemies." I considered this... True. I guess I never thought of it that way... But he was considering! Yay, happy day in Jaycee AND Riley land! Or as Aaron calls her "Kronos Girl".

I grabbed out my sword, without warning. "Crap, Jaycee! Don't do that to me! You know I could get killed, right?" Aaron yelled, slightly laughing. "Don't worry, I love you, you're my twin brother!" I laughed, and he flashed a smile. Riley sat on the bleachers, not able to hear us talking. And maybe that was just the way me and Aaron liked it...

Aaron's POV

So first, my lovely sister tells me Riley would be a good girlfriend. I laugh, just to distract my blushing. I wondered how she knew. Then, Jaycee nearly kills me and then says, "... I love you, your my twin brother." Zeus, I'm confused! I love her too, she is my TWIN after all... But Riley isn't like that. She's quiet, and I definitely can't say that about Jaycee. I plead, beg, and ask once again; Why does she have to be a Daughter of Kronos?"

I decided to spend the rest of the day with Sissy and Kronos Girl. And let's say I saw Liam's face more then my fill, what does Jaycee see in him? I ate lunch with them as well. "So, Aaron... Do you have a girlfriend?" Kronos Girl asks, the first time she talks to me and it has to be THAT question. I nearly choked, but answered, "Yeah, Carly. She's a daughter of Apollo. But... We've been fighting lately." Kronos Girl went back to being silent. I choke once again as the sun shines on her face; Jaycee started patting my back gently, "You 'kay, Aaron." I look up at her with wide eyes. "Aren't twins supposed to have some kind of mental connection? I would guess Demigods would most of all..." This is my lousy way of avoiding the question, it was true though. "Yes, we can read each other's minds. I just want you to say it aloud." I shook my head head in dismay. But I still tried to avoid the question, "Oh, yeah? Then why can't I read your mind, Wise Girl?" She sighed and shook her head, "Because, Smart One, you haven't tried. And you know, I can block out my mind, somehow. But oddly, you don't seem to be mighty fine at it. I'm only supposed to be able to read your mind when you want me to, and vise versa. Dude, you just have a weak mind." _See, you dumbo? Now I want you to hear my thoughts, so you do. I am SO good at this! _I rolled my eyes, momentarily forgetting Riley was there. "You know, you guys are starting to creep me out, how close you are." She finally whispered.

After Riley said that, we ran back to the Cabin. I couldn't stand it...

Jaycee's POV

When Riley said that, we ran strait to the Cabin. I couldn't stand it, it was like she was scared of us. I wanted to scream at her. "You think we're scary? Sure, we're extremely powerful, but YOU are daughter of Kronos!" But I didn't I wouldn't be able to live with it! I know Aaron felt really bad as well. "Aaron, I, I, I can't believe she said that!" I said, crying on his shoulder. "She was supposed to be my BFF... She has been forever! How could she just, just... say that?" We sat on my bed, my face wet, however Aaron's wasn't as bad, it was just pretty much depressed. I was so mad at her, so was Aaron. That's why we had to leave; the two of mad together= the death of Riley. "You know, Sissy... I had a dream that this happened. I- I had it last night. This same exact thing. Look, tell me your opinion. I think I want to dump Carly for Kronos Girl..." I sobbed some more. And then answered, "Yeah, you do that... She'd like that."

Looks like it was a dream come true, for Riley and technically Aaron. And me, because I had the same dream as Aaron, I was just better at hiding the fact that I had nightmares...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Also written by my co-writer JayceeSue44227! She has also help me write the previous two chapters. You should search her, she is an amazing author. **

Liam's POV

Word was spreading 'round camp fast; "Kronos Girl" and "Lightning Princess" were fighting and "Lightning Prince" the only one "Lightning Princess" could turn to. See, I think they call the twins "Lightning Prince" and "Lightning Princess" because they tend to like you shock and use lightning in battle. Lightning Princess referred to my GF, Jaycee. Lightning Prince, her twin brother Aaron. And Kronos Girl, of course, was Riley. I wondered why they were fighting, probably some stupid girl reason. But then I thought over it, Aaron wouldn't be mad if it was some stupid girl reason... I guess I was about to figure out what.

I stood outside the Zeus Cabin. I could hear a soft weep from the inside. I just walked in, no need to knock. "Jaycee, you all right?" She looked up, smiled and said, "No. Me and Riley-" "Are fighting? I know, the whole Camp is talking about it. The Hermes Cabin even made a bet that it would happen, you know since your fathers hate each other... You know, I'm not making it any better, am I? Point is, I'm so sorry." Lightning Princess sniffled, and nodded. Yep, this was a one weird day! It wasn't often Riley and Jaycee fought. This was only the 2ed time in 5-6 years (the only other time they fought was 4 years ago, and barely even then). "So you don't mind if I go speak with Riley, see her side." I left before she could answer.

* * *

_(Liam walks up): Hey Riley! What's up?_  
_Riley: Me and Jaycee are-_  
_Liam: Fighting, I know. Whole camp's talkin 'bout it._  
_Riley: Dang, news travels fast here._  
_Liam: Yeah I kinda noticed. So what exactly happened, anyway? I mean, I'm trying to get the story strait, trying to get both sides strait. Though I didn't get much out of Jaycee; she could barely talk because she was crying. So, what happened?_  
_Riley: Well, I'm not quite sure... I mean I called her and Aaron freaky in a not-so-nice voice. I'm sorry, it's the first time I've seriously liked a boy. And it's freaky that he's my BFF's brother and they have telepathy! I mean, I'm really am sorry but..._  
_Liam: Well then why don't just tell Jaycee that? I'm sure she'd mostly understand. I mean, you two are like this (makes crossing sign with fingers). And girls ALWAYS understand girl problems! Jeez, I never thought I would be the smart one in the group._  
_Riley: 1st of all, you aren't. 2ed of all, I wish me and Jaycee weren't fighting; she is so much better at this. And 3ed of all, every time I get near the twins, Zeus tries to kill me! Jeez, I thought you had SOMEWHAT of a brain, guess I was wrong!_  
_Liam: Dude, just go apologize before it's to late!_  
_Riley: Fine, I'll try...  
_

* * *

Riley's POV

I say "I'll TRY". I made no promises that it would really happen. I would probably die doing this, but maybe it was worth it. But maybe it wasn't... Oh well, too late. I had already started knocking (more like pounding) on the door. "Who is it?" Aaron called, I heard a quiet sniffling in the background. I continued knocking, not wanting him to hear my voice until he opened the door; he would recognize me for sure. "Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming! I'll be right back, Sissy." I felt a wave of shock; "Sissy"? Aaron opened the door, and I stood there silent, frozen. "Oh, Kronos Girl..." He didn't seem quite mad, exactly. But he didn't seem like he wanted to talk either. "Uh, can I come in? To talk to... Jaycee... I mean?" I asked. His eyes filled with pain and he bit his lip. "Well... I suppose..." He ushered me in. Jaycee lied on her bed, her face soaked in tears. "Jaycee? I'm sorry! I think you deserve an explanation! But if you don't mind, could Aaron possibly leave when I give my explanation?" Jaycee looked up at me with much difficulty. She nodded and wavered Aaron out.

"Look, Jaycee. I really AM sorry... See, Aaron is the first boy I've ever seriously liked. And well, I guess I was sorta jealous that you were so close to him. I was afraid I was going to loose you to him and him to you. I, I'm so, so sorry! Can, Can you ever forgive me?" I pleaded, beginning to cry myself. She nodded, tears filling her eyes. Aaron walked in on cue, I guess that's the telepathy. "So you to cool now, or what?" Aaron asked sarcastically. "Oh, of course, Aaron, I'll leave you two alone!" This made no sense to me what-so-ever. That last part was completely uncalled for! But then I realized why.

"Riley Sarum, will you go out with me? Come on, Kronos Girl, what do you say? You know you want to..."

I stood there, dumb-founded. He REALLY liked me? Was he serious? Am I dreaming (I might as well be)? These were just a FEW of the questions I was wondering at the moment. I really didn't know what to do; would this make things weird for me and Jaycee? I didn't want to risk our friendship ever again. But of course it wouldn't make things weird, hadn't she known? Couldn't she read Aaron's mind, is that what she had meant? I smiled, "Of, Of course." We both sat there, awkwardly silent. Thankfully, Jaycee walked in. "You mind if we come in now?" Jaycee asked. "We"? Who else was here? Aaron smiled, "Of course, Sissy."

So many people came pouring in at once, it was overwhelming! It seemed like it was all my friends (Izzy, Jess, Grace, Jack, Alex ect.). They were all here to party! And, I was pretty sure the entire Aphrodite Cabin was there. I would normally think it was Jaycee, but things have changed. And since those changes have happened, I knew Izzy was behind this. Her (Izzy) and Aaron were pretty close, but no where near as close as Aaron and Jaycee.

I swear I must have gotten a million "Congrats" or "Congratulations" that day. Ahh, the sweet, sweet feeling of love. Thank you, Aphrodite!

Grace's POV

I can't believe this happened! I mean, everyone has a boyfriend except for me! Jess has a son of Nyx, my BROTHER than you very much! Jaycee has that dork Liam. Riley has Aaron, which is actually Jaycee's brother (weird). And the traitor daughter of Aphrodite (kidding) is dating a weirdo son of Apollo, Jared. And me, I have NO ONE! It may seem very much like I am complaining, but I'm not. I don't even WANT one!

Huh, I guess I'm pretty happy for her though. I'm also really happy that she didn't make me sing at her amazing concert. Yep, things were changing real fast. And it was like it was all slipping through my fingers. Ugh! You know, this Camp has changed me, big time. No, it's changed US.

God, now I sound all sappy and stuff; gross :P!

Jessica's POV

SO HAPPY FOR HER! YAY, GO HER!

Izzy's POV

Aaron and Riley are together and it's all because of my Mommy! Of course I had to bring my whole Cabin to the celebration; they love natural, love related occurrences. Some of my sisters were even crying, like I did at many of the Chick Flicks I've watched with my Cabin.

Being a daughter of Aphrodite is off the chain. At first, I wasn't entirely thrilled about the fact. I mean, at first, in my vision, it was so totally suckish. But then, as I stayed, I realized the benefits. I mean, I got/had to look my best every day. And my siblings are great! There are so many of us, it's one BIG happy family. My favorite sibling is my sister Sadie. She is coolio to the max. I could, however, live without the dollhouse cabin!

But now, Jaycee has a rather depressing sadness to tell, so I'll just pass you on to her. Bye, love you!

Jaycee's POV

Now, here is the problem; Aaron. He, he's changed. We used to be so close, but after him and Riley started to date, I rarely saw either of them! You could never guess how much it pained me! "Hey, Aaron! Want to hang out at the bonfire?" I asked. He shook his head in dismay. "Sorry, I'll be with Riley! Don't you have a boyfriend; Liam? Hang with him!" We were outside, right outside the arena. "I can't DEAL with this anymore. I barely see you two anymore! Look, I can't DO this anymore!" Ahhhh! I was going to FREAK! And then it happened; the Lightning Strike that the Camp would remember forever.

The lightning came down fast and powerful. As soon as I hear the _thump! _as Aaron hit the ground, I regretted my actions. He shouted something, I couldn't make it out though. "Aaron! This is all my fault!" I cried, running towards him. His heart was still beating, that was for sure. But he had stopped breathing. I ran to go find a child of Apollo, quick! Jared happened to be 3 yards away. "Yo, Jared! Get your butt over here! Aaron's about to die!

I was determined to not let Aaron die and to be with him every step of the way. I was surprised Riley hadn't ran out yet. Soon, Nico appeared. "Hurry, Jared! I feel his soul trying to escape to the Underworld. Hurry!" Nico hissed. I gasped at my cousin's words, "What? Hurry, Jared! Call for your father (my brother) if you must, but he will NOT die!" That was the most intelligent thing I could think of, but you can't blame me; I was in shock, my twin brother was about to die! "I heal, you call for Apollo! I cannot multi-task!" So I prayed, _Apollo! I need you, please! You cannot let our brother die! I need you! Help! _And, thankfully, my brother answered my prayers. He came swooping down. 3 minutes later, Aaron was healthy as ever. "Aaron! I'm SO sorry!" I apologized. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way..."

All of the sudden, I felt a weird disturbance. "What IS that?" I asked shakily. "Probably nothin' much, just new comers..." I gapped, and ran for the source of power.

Surprisingly, I found it pretty quickly. And there, at the source, there stood new demigods. 3 boys and 2 girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaycee's POV (continued)

"Would you mind telling us where we are, dude?" A freckly girl asked. I looked around at them, "First, tell me who brought you here." One of the boys, the tall one, answered, "Percy, Percy Jackson." I nodded. I looked around for Percy, I couldn't see him... "Oh, okay, then. Follow me, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Jaycee, and I guess since Percy is no where to be seen, I'll take care of you for your first few weeks/days. Mind telling me your names, and a little bit about your self?" Simple, reasonable question if you ask me... "Yeah, I'm Reed. I like sports, and I recently learned I'm wwicked with a bow and some arrows." The tall boy said. A blond, short girl spoke next, "Hi, I'm Maggie! I am cheerful and always FULL of energy!" Next, the freckly girl talked, "Hi, I'm Lizzy! I am the funniest girl I know. SPARKLES!'' I nodded, and new I she was a weirdo. The shortest boy with gelled up hair introduced himself in a more formal way, "Nice to meet you, Jaycee. I am Alex, and I am rather logical. And I will always stick up for what's right." I had a feeling I'd like this one, not LIKE like, but he seemed like he would be a good friend to have around. And the last, also tall boy with light hair and glasses talked last, maybe he was shy? "I am Graeme and I like SUGAR. Must, have, SUGAR! And coffee in the morning." I immediately removed my impression that he was shy and calm. "Well, Reed, Maggie, Lizzy, Alex, and Graeme... How 'bout I take you for a tour of the Cabins? Maybe you'll get claimed while standing in front of your rightful Cabin." They all had a confused look on there face, so I decided to give the long, boring introduction.

"I'm sure you have all heard of the Greek Myths, correct? Well you are not aware that they are not myths, they are 100% true, well most of them are. And you are Demigods. Since the myths are real, so are the gods. And sometimes the Gods and Goddess of Olympus come down to Earth and fall in love. They then, have kids. And, I remember my first time... You are those kids. Because you are the child of a Greek God, half of your blood is pure and immortal. However you are NOT immortal. Your blood gives off a certain... smell... This smell attracts the monsters from the myths, and they will then try to kill you. See, that's why you come to Camp."  
Camp will teach you how to fight those monsters, and defend yourself so that you won't die. You will be here for a VERY long time. Because of your immortal parents from Mt. Olympus, you will have special powers. Any questions?"

I was nearly out of breath after finishing. "Excuse me, Jaycee? Who is my parent?" The all murmured in agreement. "Well, no one knows yet. That's why we hope you get 'claimed', as I said earlier." They all nodded, they understood, mostly.

We went for a walk by the Cabins. Reed got claimed almost immediately, he was a son of Apollo. I told him of how his dad was my brother (that I was a Daughter of Zeus) and I was therefore his Aunt. It took a while for us to realize Alex (the new Alex) was being claimed. He was, in fact, a son of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. I bragged that I was, too, his Aunt. So then he realized that made him and Reed cousins. Graeme got claimed soon, very soon. He was a son of Hephaestus. He was Liam's brother. I told him I was dating one of his brothers. "You're dating your nephew?" He exclaimed. I glared in an offended way. "No! Gods don't have DNA, so none of us are actually BLOOD related. But in general, we're all family." They all sighed with relief, especially Reed and Maggie. No one got claimed in the Olympian circle. So we had to go to the minor gods' Cabins.

Lizzy got claimed pretty quickly, Daughter of Thalia, Muse of Comedy. We ran into Jessica, Izzy, and Grace while walking. "Who are these people?" Jessica asked somewhat harshly. "New comers, Jess! Reed, son of Apollo, Alex, son of Athena, Graeme, son of Hephaestus, Lizzy, Daughter of Thalia, and Maggie, who is still underdetermined." Whoops, spoke to soon. Suddenly a sign appeared above Maggie's head. Daughter of Astraea, Goddess of Justice, Innocence, and Purity. Nice, lucky parentage.

Jessica's POV

So, I go to find Jaycee, right? Okay, and she was with a bunch of other demigods, none of which I actually knew. Thing is, and it may not seem nice, but I was jealous! I mean, I hadn't seen Jaycee in forever (more like the 2 weeks we'd been here)! And here she is, with a bunch of random peeps! Hades, it's not fair! Grrr. Then I had to be there to see the short blond one, Maggie, get claimed :(! "Look, Jaycee. We're not HERE to support new kids. Lay the job on someone else and lets go hang at my place!" I said enthusiastically. But she frowned, almost glared, at me, "No, Jess. I think I'm just fine here, thanks." But THAT was NOT an expectable answer! "No, come on. They really don't need to be a burden, let some one else handle them!" I said, I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. I didn't quite know how well I was doing, I am a daughter of Hades after all... "No, thanks. I really like these demigods. I think I'll stick with them for a while. They're cool." Jaycee played this game effortlessly, keeping the feeling out of her voice, I mean. While I, on the other hand, had to fight with myself in order to do it, and even then I was extremely lousy at it. Before I knew it, Jaycee had sent a cloud that ushered me away.

I didn't quite like being treated like this. Jaycee never picked ANYONE over me! And it was depressing! I wondered if the 6 demigods were TRYING to ruin my friendship...

Grace's POV

'Nother day at Camp. Or so I thought. I saw Jaycee's shadow in the distance, and many others. Jaycee usually wasn't around a lot of other people, so this was odd. Jaycee usually sticks with the same crowd. I walked over to her, surprised at what I found.

New demigods, great! And I don't mean it sarcastically at all! "Hey, Jaycee! Who are the new bees?" They looked like a rather cheerful crowd... "Hi! I'm Graeme. And I like SUGAR! I am a Son of Hephaestus, oh yeah!" He seemed very hyper, but I laughed. Suddenly I got the chills, I didn't know why. Probably all this sunlight, I usually sleep during the day, just 'cause my mom's the Titan/Goddess of Darkness. "Nice to meet you, Graeme. I'm Grace, Daughter of Nyx. I'm sure Jaycee has kindly left out the fact that she is dating your brother, yes? She tends to like to leave things like that out." Jaycee smiled, just because it was true. "Actually, Grace. We know that, she told us. I'm Maggie, Daughter of Astraea. She's the Goddess of Justice, Innocence, and Purity." I smiled, Maggie was pretty short, and she has a lot of fight in her. The other girl introduced herself, "'Ello. I'm Lizzy, call me Lizzy! I am a daughter of Thalia, Muse of Comedy. So yes, I am very funny!" This one seemed up to her forehead in energy. Lizzy was short and freckly. Daughter of Thalia, huh? A rather tall boy answered next. "Hey, Grace. I'm Reed, Son of Apollo." And last, and definitely more formal, "Good day, Grace. I am Alexander, call me Alex. I am a Son of Athena." You know, sometimes your words/parentage can tell a lot about you!

I decided to give the new-bees a chance, it's what they deserved anyway. "Nice thinking, Grace. Jess instantaneously decided she didn't like them. They are really nice and cool, so I don't see what her problem is..." I knew what she was saying. Jessica could have anger problems sometimes. But what more could you expect from a daughter of Hades?

I want to tell you a little about my mother Nyx. She has been here since the beginning of time. Nyx is the Goddess of Darkness and Night. She is the mother of me, Aether (God of Atmosphere), Hemera (Goddess of Day), Momus (God of Blame), Moros (God of Doom), Thanatos (Death), Hypnos (God of Sleep), the Oneiroi (Gods of Dreams), Hesperides, the Fates, Nemesis (Goddess of Balance; revenge), Apate (deception), Philotes (friendship), Geras (Old Age), and Eris (Goddess of Strife). She is exceptionally powerful (physically and mentally), and her appearance was said to be beautiful. Though I wouldn't know, I've never met her. Whelp, that's really all you need to know about MY mom.

Reed, Maggie, Lizzy, Graeme, and Alex's POV

OMG, we're children of the GREEK GODS! This is awesome, do I have any powers? Come on Jaycee, time stoptalking! When do we get to do cool stuff like fighting with swords? Come on, stop the talking!


	6. Chapter 6

Reed's POV

Wow, that girl Jessica really didn't like us! She seemed pretty mad about Jaycee picking us over her. I wonder how severe that hate will get. I hope Jessica isn't REALLY mad, I'd hate to be the reason her and Jaycee's friendship is over.

This camp is really cool! I wonder if we'll ever get to leave, see our parents. Probably not, Jaycee has already explained that there is a good chance if we leave camp we would die. So I knew leaving was totally out of the question. But for now, I want to learn how to fight with a sword! Jaycee and Maggie were joking around and said me learning to do that would be highly dangerous to the safety of me and everyone around me. I just laughed, after all, it was only a joke.

"So, what do you want to do first? Maybe you want to meet someone...?" Jaycee asked us after the tour. "I want to meet your boyfriend." Lizzy teased. Jaycee shrugged, she didn't care. "Do you want to come with me to find him? Or you can stay here, if you want." We all wanted to go. Jaycee told us that since he was a son of Hephaestus, he was probably down at the forge. Graeme got over excited about going to the forge, to meet his siblings.

When we got to the forge, we all hesitated before entering (except for Jaycee). "Okay, fine. I'll bring him out here." And that's what happened, except Graeme wanted to go in with her. Waiting for them seemed to take forever! I was about to walk right in there and ask what the hold up was. But Alex informed me that it had not even been a minute. Jaycee soon walked out with soot all over her clothes. She started coughing, "He'll *cough, cough* be out in a minute *cough*. He has some technical difficulties with the fire pit *cough* while I was in there." That would explain all the soot on her clothes. "And Graeme?" Maggie asked slightly frightened. "Fine, he has the rare ability to shoot fire out of his hands. So is is being of great help."

Time passed by the minute. Liam and Graeme did not show. In the mean time, we all got to know each other a little better. It was fun while it lasted, and soon Liam and Graeme appeared in the doorway. "Jaycee, we got it ALL under control." Liam smiled happily. "Glad to hear it! Newcomers. You've met your brother, Graeme. This is Reed, Son of Apollo. Maggie, Daughter of Astraea. Alex, Son of Athena. And Lizzy, Daughter of Thalia." Liam nodded at all of us, with a sparkle in his eye. "Oooh, to bad for you, Jay! Don't get a sibling. Boohoo!" I could already tell he was not the most serious person. "Yes, well. I have a twin brother and that's ALL I need. Even HE'S more supportive than you!" Jaycee teased back, though I doubted she was lying. "Well, excuse me, Miss, for not being able to read your mind!" Okay, now they were just plain confusing me. Jaycee glared, but it was a fake/sarcastic glare. "I know what I want to do next!" Alex shouted. "I want to meet your brother!

Alex's POV

I wanted to meet this twin brother of Jaycee's. But for academic purposes only. No else understood what Liam had just said, but I did; Jaycee and her twin brother could read each others' minds. And I wanted to learn about how that scientifically worked.

Jessica's POV

I can't believe Jaycee did that earlier! I guess I should tell you about a fight Hades and me are having.

Dad said that Riley was no good; that her parentage would prove her hazardous. He said that she was to powerful, and that the type of power she had was deadly to everyone around her. I went to the Underworld the other day, and Dad said Kronos was trying to rise once again. And with Riley's help, that would be possible. Kronos rising meant the death of many, and Dad can't take anymore dead souls!

But I on the other hand, don't believe and I even told him, "Go find yourself someone else. Riley is my friend, so you can just buzz off!" Also, I chose the bigger side. Sure, not choosing Hades's side could be fatal... But I had a lot of people on my side. I had Zeus's twins, too. So I therefore had Zeus on my team.

Aaron will also be a problem for my dad too. It's funny; the twins, children of Zeus, stand up for a daughter of Kronos. It doesn't make sense. I realize this, but I just laugh. I know Jaycee has probably thought about that many times. And no doubt she has had her doubts! But even that can't break her and Riley apart. And I admire them each for over coming that because I know it's a little difficult for me, right now. but I will fight for Riley, end of story.

Lizzy's POV

We were waiting outside Jaycee's cabin right? Her twin brother, Aaron, answers the door and I about faint. He presence is, a lot. And his electrifying eyes are... Never mind. I don't like him though, he just has nice eyes. "Guys, this is my twin bro Aaron. Aaron, these are those newcomers I went out to find." Aaron seemed to know what she was talking about. "That's cool! So many of you! Thank you, for occupying my sister for a good amount of time so that she leaves me alone." Jaycee hit him in the arm. He laughed and said, "Well, you deserve it! I can't say one little thing, yet somehow you can almost KILL me and..." Jaycee stiffened sadly, he struck a nerve.

Liam seems to be a pretty weird dude. I don't know why I think that, I mean, he has done anything really all that weird. It's just a hunch, and I hope I'm wrong!

I want to learn how to fight! It is driving me mad, mad I tell you, mad! Jaycee said we should split up in groups. We could choose to go with her, Liam, or Aaron. We all chose Jaycee. So then she had to put us in other groups. Alex went with Aaron. Reed and Graeme went with Liam, with only a little complaint from Reed. So me and Maggie went with Jaycee; just like I wanted it. I didn't want to learn to fight with the boys, separate will be better. At least I'll always know how Alex is doing because of Jaycee's telepathy with Aaron.

And the fighting began.

Maggie's POV

Jaycee called the battle arena; so we would train there and the boys would be trained elsewhere. I was glad because it would be slightly embarrassing to learn in front of Reed. First, Jaycee had to test out what weapon fit us best. For her is was a sword or dagger, but she said that everyone was different. I ended us with two daggers and bow, and Lizzy ended up with a sword. I knew Reed would be bow and arrows since he was a son of Apollo.

I fought and I jabbed, but I still couldn't even SCRATCH Jaycee. She said this was because I was only a beginner and she had been there a few weeks and spent plenty of her free time practicing. "I'm really not even all that good. Well- I guess I am. But not with weapons like these. I'm more of an... electrical kind of person." I knew this meant she liked to use lightning, Aaron probably did too.

Alex Z's POV

Yep, here I am. Doing my normal son-of-Hermes thang. I hadn't seen anyone in a while, I'd mostly hung out with my Cabin. "Liam, oh Liam!" Where was that boy? I knew Jaycee would know, and Jaycee heard everything under the Sky. "Jaycee!" She would normally have come running, but her means of communication showed she was busy; a lightning storm appeared over 4 yards of land only. There was a loud clap of thunder, probably to get my attention. I walked to the cloud and found Jaycee training some new comers.

"Hey, Jaycee! It's been so long! Have you seen Liam?" She rolled her eyes but continued to train, "Oh, what a nice way to greet your friend that you haven't seen in ages, 'Oh hi! Have you see Liam?'." I laughed at the sarcasm in her voice, there was tons. She seemed to changed much since they had been friends. Braver, stronger. "Your, right. I am truly sorry!" Once again, Jaycee rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Alex. Um, I think he's in the fields. See you in a few weeks, Alex." Jaycee said angrily. She seemed to fight harder, even though she was fighting new kids.

Jaycee's POV

Alex is so... ahhh! I didn't MEAN to put my anger into fighting Maggie, it just sorta happened. "Alex, huh? Wow, this'll be confusing. I guess we'll have to stick to Alex R and Alex Z..." Maggie said, sweating to keep up and block my attacks. I nodded ever so slightly. "Uh, Jaycee? You look like you're about to kill Maggie, so can we train now?" Lizzy asked. I stopped, and realized she was right. She stepped in, and really tried her hardest. Most of my anger was gone by then, so I was back to going easy. _Jaycee! Where are you? We have a problem, and we need you. Bring that Son of Apollo! _I dropped my sword instantly. "What's wrong?" Maggie asked me carefully. "Come on, we need to find Reed! Someone got badly hurt!"

Finding Reed wasn't all that hard, they were in the empty field. "Reed! Come on, let's get going! Someone is hurt, my brother told me!" I grabbed Reed's arm and pulled him to where I knew my brother was; the woods.

When we got there, Aaron was leaned over someone who was moaning in pain. With a wave of shock, I realized it was Riley. "What happened?" I exclaimed, I needed to know everything! _That mean girl, Megan, and Riley were fighting, and Riley turned to say hi to us... She wasn't looking, and Megan kept going... She had to have bad intentions... It was an accident, a terrible accident! _"Reed, this is Riley Daughter of Kronos. She is my Best Friend and she is injured!" Reed immediately stepped back, "Kronos, the evil guy. Sorry, Jaycee... But I can't..." I stood with my mouth hung open. "Reed, she's not like that. I swear she won't hurt you, but you HAVE to help her!" Reed obeyed, still unsure. But after a few minutes of healing, he realized she was safe.

Reed's POV

At first I wasn't so sure about Riley, the Daughter of Kronos. But Jaycee had a fierce scowl, and I knew it was either heal, or die with her. So I did, and when your healing someone, you see what's in there heart. I saw a whole lot of Aaron, but that is besides the point. Her heart was pure, and warm. After I made this discovery about the girl, my healing became more powerful. Riley started to gain a normal, steady heartbeat. And her breathing became stronger and easier.

"She's alive, and with a little ambrosia she should be healed in only minutes." Jaycee thanked me, and for some reason Liam grabbed her arm. I guessed he was afraid Jaycee would hug me, so he was holding her back. Jaycee slowly turned her head towards Liam with a smiled, telling him to let go. He did so immediately, ooooh, he was scared of his girlfriend. "Thank you, Reed. You could never know how hard it would be for me to tell you how difficult it would be for me if Riley died." I smiled at her evilly, "Wanna bet? Wanna bet that I could never know?" Jaycee looked at me suspiciously and then understood, "No, but I would still like you to try."

"May I?" I asked Liam. He shook his head, "NO, definitely not." Jaycee looked at him with a glare that was kinda scary. "Whatever, I'm leaving." I suppose I should explain exactly what was happening. Since my dad is the God of Prophecy, I can almost "read your palms". The rest almost speaks for itself. I looked at Jaycee's palm and was amazed; her life was long, she was adventurous, and would someday, I must have been mistaken, save the world! I told her this and her eyes teared up, "That's what my dad, Zeus, told me before he left me and my mom." Oh, whoops. "He told me that someday, I would save his life, and be remembered by it. He said I would meet an aunt of mine, and I... I would help her win the world over."

I wondered what Lord Zeus had meant by "win the world over". Maybe make the whole world on her side? I could only guess, because I dared not ask. Riley stood silent and then, "Jaycee? I'm your Aunt." Jaycee nodded and a tear rolled down her face, "I know." The girls spent the rest of the day with her, however I tried to stay away because of the crying. Liam avoided me for the day, so I couldn't tell him Jaycee's (and I guess Riley's) destiny. Liam and I were technically neighbors, since our Cabin were right next to each other.

Jaycee's POV

Can't believe it. Never thought it would come up.


	7. Chapter 7

Kronos's POV

"Here's the deal." I grumbled angrily in the girl's dream. "You know we are connected. Child, you wouldn't want to be DISLOYAL, would you?" She shivered, I scared her. I loved her, don't get me wrong. And the last thing I would want to do is upset her... But I needed this! "Y-Yes sir. But I don't think that I can. They- They'll get hurt, won't they?" The girl was brave, I'll give her that. She was loyal as well, but to the wrong people. "Listen, you owe them nothing. They tried to defeat me! Do you not feel an once of loyalty towards me?" I didn't mean to loose my temper, but you know, it happens. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Because I was actually acting on someone else's account. "You are correct, I do not owe them a penny. But their children... That is quite a different thing..." I decided that I was done, "Okay, you're right. They are your friends. How 'bout you think 'bout it, okay? And don't worry, I will see you soon, Daughter.

My daughter, Riley, awoke with a start.

Nico and Jessica's POV

We have to share a Cabin with Riley. The only problem, she tends to have bad dreams. Today, she woke up with a smile, oddly. Yesterday she awoke with screaming, the day before with choking... you get the point.

But today she seemed to have good dreams for once, and trust me, it really helped our sleep last night!

Riley's POV

I walked to the Zeus Cabin, as I did every morning. Jaycee was already up, and by the looks of things, she had not slept but a minute. I, on the other hand, met my father last night. But what he wanted I just couldn't do. He wanted me to help raise him, to help him destroy he gods. I hated the gods, or at least most of them. But my friends were an issue; I wouldn't let a single one of them die, and would TRY to keep them from getting hurt.

"Hey, Jaycee! You're usually a morning person..." She nodded with her eyes closed, "Yeah, I'm heading over to the Aphrodite Cabin." I gasped, that was like stepping into an ice-cold shower to to me. "I know, I know. But hey, sometimes you need it." Her hand motioned to her face. She put on a blue hoodie, jeans and she ran. I watched all the way until she reluctantly looked at the Aphrodite's Door.

I knew she'd be fine. Jaycee is a very tolerant person, most of the time. But knocking on that door was like knocking on the gates of well, the Underworld, begging Hades children to take her in and a new soul.

Jaycee's POV

I stood in front of the pink door and knocked. Almost immediately Izzy answered, "Jaycee! What a surprise to see you here!" I let down my hood and she then saw why. "Come in! And my mother herself will help you!"

I walked in and noticed Aphrodite wasn't there. "Um, where is she?" I asked Izzy confused. "Oh, Mom? We have to call her up..." I shook my head and told her she didn't need to go through the trouble, I'd rather have her do it. She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head, "Mom made us promise that if one day you needed our help with a makeover, to call her up. Aphrodite said that she wanted to do it herself, because she's been waiting your whole life for you to desperately need her." Well, I wouldn't quite say makeover... And did Aphrodite really HAVE to come? I really would rather have Izzy do it. Before I thought to tell her this, Aphrodite was there and seating me in a chair that was in front of a table FULL of makeup. It was my worst nightmare.

After the "makeover" was done, I refused to look in the mirror; it was too embarrassing. No doubt Liam would have something to say to be. However, Aphrodite made me look in the mirror. I did and realized it was REALLY good. Aphrodite had done my makeup (ugh, I hate that word!) to match my parentage. So I saw a little gray, a little yellow, and a LOT of white sparkles. I usually didn't put makeup on, and I looked great like this... But it wasn't me. "Aphrodite, I'm sorry. But I can't go out there like this, however beautiful it is. I just wanted Izzy get rid of the circles under my eyes. I have my daily makeup (which consists of nothing but 2 things of pink lip gloss, and a few other things) in my Cabin."

Aphrodite grumped about redoing my makeup, but I was glad that she was. After all was done, I looked normal except for the tiny amount of sparkles on my eyes. "Thank you! Everyone is saying there is going to be a Camp Dance; would you do my makeup like you did before then?" Aphrodite nodded at me gravely, "Until then, Jaycee. And I WILL be watching you, and helping. Even though you'll never know."

My run-in with Aphrodite is positively frightening to look back on.

Riley said she needed to tell me about a dream she had. "Well, I was somewhere (I don't remember where, really). And I was talking to Kronos. He needed me to help rise him, destroy the gods. And, and I have to think about it throughout today." I stood there, silent. Kronos said this, Zeus said that. And I knew it all meant Riley wouldn't join her father. "Jaycee, I know what you're thinking! No, I will not just abandon my father. I want to fight with you and my dad, though I can not expect you to leave yours. Jaycee, I'm asking you to tell me what to do." I knew it was not very often she asked me for this. I couldn't say, "Be with me! Fight against him!" Finally, I made my decision.

Riley's POV

I needed Jaycee's help with this more than she could imagine. I was stuck between two sides. All my friends, or my father? "Riley, I'm sorry. But I can't tell you what to do. I can tell you what I would do if I were you, but I refuse to tell you what to do." This was surprising, considering Jaycee would usually take the opportunity. "Okay, then. What would YOU do?"

"I would first think it through logically and figure out how many people would die if I joined either side. Most people would die if I joined my father (but I'm you so 'my father'= Kronos). Then I would think, 'Which side is doing the right thing?'. That, too, would not be Kronos. Because Kronos is trying to kill the gods, and the gods make up human civilization. And lastly, I would figure out which side means more to me. The gods' side, in the end, wins. I'm not even saying this because Zeus is my dad, I'm saying this because you are my friend and I want you to make the wisest decision."

I gapped at Jaycee, she really isn't much of a speech kinda girl. I couldn't say anything, mostly because what she said was 99.9% true. "You sound like Athena, trying to reason" was all I could manage to get out. Jaycee sat there silent, but still smiling. She loved Athena, her sister, with all her heart. And to be compared to her meant everything. Jaycee was right, as always. I hated it, too. How could she make such a difficult decision sound so easy? Why hadn't I thought to think like that?

Jaycee's destiny had something to do with this, and I knew. Apollo was the God of Prophecy, so there was no way Reed was wrong. Plus, Zeus told Jaycee as well. Jaycee was freaked by it, you could just tell. Jaycee tried to avoid all of us for days afterwards. And I'm sorry to say it worked. After her little speech, the next time I saw her was 6 days later. Aaron even tried to get into her head a few times, but she had shut him out.

Grace's POV

I went to see Jaycee because everyone said she was having a mental breakdown, and I knew it wasn't. Jaycee is strong-willed girl, and I knew she could handle a lot. "Jaycee, girl, you okay?" I asked her in a soft voice. It was so unlike me I almost cried. "Yeah. But Grace can I trust you with something I haven't told the others yet? Yes, I know I can. You are the most trustworthy person I know." I was amazed at what he had just said. I'd always thought she was better friends with Riley...

"Grace, my dad, Zeus. Yeah, he told me the future. I know what happens and I'm scared." I looked at her quizzically, really? "Okay, what did he say?" I asked kindly, sitting next to her now. "He said, he said everyone will soon hate Riley. Or at least, most people. Except for me and few others, and... I'm gonna fight for Kronos. And even if I hadn't known, I would anyway. I want to, but... But I can't fight you (my friends). And what if someone dies? It'll all be because I'm on the bad side..." I listened to Jaycee for quite a while as she told me her doubts and what else Lord Zeus had said.

Pretty soon, I got slightly frightened. Jaycee knew something was wrong, at that very moment, "Gracie? Someone is watching us, I feel it." I nodded, I saw something lurking in the shadows as well. But I hadn't had enough time to figure out who's shadow it was. "I know, I feel it" was all that would come out of my mouth. Jaycee nodded with her eyes closed. There was a crackle and the lights went out. "Wow! What just happened?" I screamed. Jaycee hushed me and whispered, "I know, I did it. You'll be able to make a better judgement in the dark."

Jaycee was right, it was a lot easier. But who was it? I tried; female, long brown hair, shortish. I gasped, "Jaycee! It's Megan!" Immediately the lights were shocked back on. I looked over at Jaycee to see that she had pulled her dagger out, and her shadow said that her powers were all 'charged up' and ready. Megan reveled herself. "Look, guys, I mean no harm!" Jaycee rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Then why did you try to kill Riley earlier?" Megan gulped; she was afraid of Jaycee! "Freak accident..." Megan seemed nervous and I was highly upset that I was being of no use.

"'Freak accident', ha! Yeah right! We all know you want Riley DEAD! Now get out of my Cabin before I get my brother!" Megan immediately backed up. I hate to say it, but I was liking that moment very much! "Stay away from me, or I swear! Gaia'll, she'll do SOMETHING. Back off, Jaycee, I mean it!"

But I felt something odd; Jaycee had already called for Aaron.

Aaron's POV

I ran into my Cabin; my sister was about to fight that Daughter of Gaia. The Daughter of Nyx was there (Interesting story, I used to think her name was Julia). "Get away from my sister! I have back up outside; all the newcomers, and others. _Thank you, Aaron. Go and get Reed, I need him. I think he read my palms wrong. _I looked at Jaycee weirdly. Her face said she really needed this so I went. "A brother who runs out of a battle, NICE." I heard Earth Girl call out as I left. I grabbed Reed almost violently. "Someone got hurt!" He immediately assumed. "No, my sister is going mental, I think. She said she needs you because she thinks you read her palms wrong." I heard Liam take a deep breath in and stiffen; he was upset. I silently laughed at him.

I brought Reed inside and Jaycee hugged him instantly. In the background, Julia- I mean- Grace was fighting Earth Girl. "Reed! Thank the gods you are safe! Megan plans to ambush this place with who-know-what! Reed, look at my palm again. I think you were wrong, about the long life part." Reed grabbed her hand and inspected it, his eyebrows raised, "You're right! You will live... there is no telling. You may live a long life, indeed. You have no fate line!" _What the heck does THAT mean? _I nodded in agreement. Seeing our faces, Reed continued, "The fate line determines how much your life is determined by fate. The deeper, the more so. However yours seems to be so light that it is not visible." **(A/N Everything Reed just said is true. There is a line on your hand that is called a fate line. And it does determine how much your life is determined by fate and that is how you read it. It is also true that JayceeSue44227 has no fate line.)** I gasped; the fates had no control over Jaycee's death? WEIRD!

Riley's POV

I just got another Call Form Bellow; I just spoke once again with my father!


	8. Chapter 8

Grace's POV

Riley is of bad parentage, and I have accepted that... Megan told me Riley's plan; to raise Kronos. "I'm sorry Megan, but I don't believe you". Instead, I am 100% on Riley's side.. Maybe it's NOT the best idea, but I really don't care if Megan, and any other of her siblings (she's a daughter of Mother Earth aka Gaia). Uh oh, Gaia will probably hate me too now!

I hope, of course, the whole Camp will side with us. They will agree that Riley has been loyal and all... Some will stick up for Riley, but I'm sure some will try to over power them. I hoped Riley knew what she was in for, and I would be there helping her every step of the way! But Megan then stood on the stage, microphone in hand. About to tell the whole Camp, and they would all hate her. I thought of all the negative ways this could turn out and I hesitated.

But her evil words came out with no hesitation, "Ahem? Can I have your attention please?" Everyone instantly looked at her, and I got nervous once more afraid that they would believe her. Megan seemed to wince a little at the eyes, and I noticed she must have public speaking issures. I wondered how Martin did it. "I would like to... warn you... of a tragic event." If someone wasn't looking at her before, they were now. Somehow I singled Riley out of the crowd and gave her a sad look because her life was about to change. "Our own, Riley daughter of Kronos... She's helping to raise her father from the Underworld, and in few days time, we will stop her!"

I saw Riley's eyes water up as she began to sob, and I felt so bad for her. I could kill Megan, right there and then. But I decided not to, to first see what people had to say about it.

Jaycee's POV

I can't believe Megan did that! I knew Megan was mean, but I never though she was capable of THIS! I cringed hearing those words. I pulled out my dagger with such force, it would have killed anyone sanding in front of me. _You go, sister. Fight! _Aaron said in my mind. I ran with to the stage with such speed I surprised myself (I'm not saying I'm slow, 'cause I'm not. I'm just not all that fast). And before I knew it, I had Megan on the ground with my dagger to her neck.

_Um, don't you think you MAY be going a little far? _Maybe to him I was, but to me this did not even make an equivalent to what Megan had just done! Many people came on the stage to rip me away, but I held my ground; I punched a few Ares kids in the nose, kicked a random Aphrodite chick in the gut, ect. "You backstabbing, no good daughter of Gaia!" I began, but I was interrupted before I could fully carry out my mind. "Now, now girls. Be kind." This was Nico. I punched him in the nose as well and out of the corner of my eye, saw him start to terribly bleed. "Go with Bianca, Nico. I'm sure she misses you so." I said harsher than I meant to. I can't believe I had really just crossed that line!

"Oh yeah, Lightning Princess? You're about to take a visit to Bianca and my father." He said calmly. I was good at this game. "In case you don't remember, dear boy, I have met Bianca many times. As well as your father who absolutely adores me." I said equally calm and happily. "I have a slight feeling that he will not adore when he figures out you're siding with scum. However, this is not my fight. Or Hades's. This is between you, and the Gaia kids." Nico shot back kindly (he was talking about Riley when he said 'scum'). "You believe all this? And did I just here you call the very girl who can freeze time 'scum'?" I smiled slyly and Riley knew what I wanted her to do.

Riley began to sing and everyone froze in time, except for Liam, Alex, Jack, Izzy, Jessica, me, herself, Grace,and the newcomers (She froze Megan so that I might have a better chance of injuring her). "You dare question my ways, young one? In case you have forgotten, I am older than you!"

Reed's POV

I did not believe a word Megan said; I had healed the girl so I knew that she was pure... I would stick on her, Jaycee, and who ever else that stood up for Riley's side.

"You dare question my ways, young one? In case you have forgotten, I am older than you!" Nico yelled. That was it, game over. Jaycee had won, and Nico had lost his cool. "Are you angry cousin? I question your ways only because you are wrong. Much like my sister, Athena, I like people to know the truth." Nico's face got red, and Maggie was about to go comfort him. I had to talk to Maggie and tell her this was all wrong. Because I was pretty sure that right now, she was on Megan's side *shutter*. "Maggie, no. Trust me, I know what's right. Jaycee is telling truth." Maggie believed me instantly, which I was rather happy about.

"Jaycee, dear girl. I'm pretty sure this fight doesn't concern you. It is between the Gaia and Riley. Now if you'd please just step aside..." Nico tried this, probably having every doubt in the world that it would actually work. "Heh, that's cute! Sorry, no can do." Nico sneered, and I had to do something to stop him from proceeding his plan to-

Lizzy's POV

Oh Reed! You're turning this story into a greek tragedy!

Reed's POV

Uh, Lizzy? It kind of is! Now as I was saying: ...I had to do something to stop him from proceeding with his plan to-

Lizzy's POV

Whatever, Reed! I'll take the story from here. I think it's in everyone's best interest to lighten the mood and make it a little funny. My mother is the goddess of comedy, after all.

I was gonna be all like, "Put 'em up, Death Boy!" but Jaycee seemed to be handling it quite well. Part of the time I thought she was out of wack with the big words she was using. I WAS going to try and make everyone laugh, but it didn't seem like the right time. "May I just say that you are WAY to serious for your own good, Death Boy?" I asked slyly. Nico noticed the edge to my tone and smiled, "Yes, I have. Now if you will excuse me, the sophisticated people are talking." I smiled and nodded. As Nico and Jaycee continued to fight, I snuck up behind Nico.

I could tell Jaycee knew I was coming. I slugged Nico in the back of the head and he fell over, everyone laughed. "How do we know which side is correct?" I heard a voice say from the back. This was Liam. Jaycee glared at him for a long time, and I would NOT have been able to stand up to THAT glare! Liam struggled greatly, but managed not to completely... fall over? Yes, he seemed to be in PAIN. Then I knew what the expression "electrifying eyes" meant; Jaycee was literally torturing him with her eyes.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? Riley is correct, I know it!" Jaycee said, finally dropping her glare. "I can't be sure, and Jaycee, you can NEVER be too safe..." I sucked in in a violent manner. How Jaycee and him were dating, I didn't know. Jaycee instantly electrified him, and he fell to the ground. "Riley, I think you can freeze him now too." I took this as her break up? "No, no! Hold on! I'm not saying Riley's wrong, I'm saying we don;t really know the truth." I had a feeling Jaycee and Liam would have a long, happy relationship... As friends.

Riley's POV

Thanks, Liz, for making the story somewhat... funnier.

The trouble Jaycee was going through to defend me were unbelievable. And now, she was picking ME over LIAM! I would have never actually ASKED her to do that, I could never have. I guess she really wasn't PICKING, but she had just hurt him... After Liam said this, Jaycee seemed to calm down, barely though. So I decided not to freeze him. Liam stood there, silent once more. Jaycee looked at Nico once more, "Good bye cousin! May we someday meet again in battle." Suddenly we all disappeared in a cloud and the crowd came back to motion, requesting that I be killed.


	9. Chapter 9

Reed's POV

I was casually watching Nico and Jaycee fight, right? Suddenly, a freaking CLOUD comes, consumes us, and when I can finally see we were on Olympus! Jaycee's powers boggle my mind! However, at first, I wasn't quite sure where we were, and I expressed that, "Where are we?" Oh yes, I expressed it.

"Oh chill out, Reed! I had to dump Nico, he was getting on my nerve! We're on Olympus." Jaycee told me. I was amazed; down on Earth she had looked perfectly calm and happy! "Cool, Jay. You seemed pretty calm..." Izzy said casually. And I guessed it was usual for Jaycee to impress them, to the point where it was a normal thing. "What are we doing on Olympus?" Maggie asked, she looked amazed as well.

On Olympus, it was me, Jaycee, Riley, Maggie, Lizzy, Alex, Graeme, Izzy, Aaron, Grace, Liam, Jessica, and that's pretty much it. "Um, Jaycee? Is there something mentally wrong with you? I shouldn't be on Olympus!" Riley screeched. I realized she was right. Riley is a daughter of Kronos, so therefore not welcomed on Olympus! I started freaking out; she was gonna get killed, and that would NOT be good! "Throw her back down to Camp!" Izzy hissed at Jaycee. Jaycee rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! She has a better chance of surviving up here than she does down there!" I realized that she, as well as Izzy, was right. "Our father MUST have some mercy..." Aaron and Jaycee said together. But I could tell they weren't sure.

We walked into the doors of the throne room, not caring how much Riley objected. "Come on guys! It's like you WANT me to die! Jaycee, Jaycee, you've been loyal this whole time! Don't let them kill me!" Jaycee sadly sighed. She was quiet for a moment and then said, "Zeus will have mercy. And so will others. If I stand in the way, the gods dare not attack. For they know that if they so much as scratched me, Zeus would freak. Riley, we NEED to work something out here!" Riley nodded unsurely. I just hoped Jaycee was right. Though I knew part of it was; Zeus would be protective.

"Reed, before we go in there.. Why don't you read Jaycee's palm for luck? Maybe see if this all works out..." Maggie suggested. "Why Jaycee's? Why not yours, or Riley's?" Maggie put her hand on my shoulder with a little difficulty since she is so much shorter than I, "Reed, it's become obvious this is Jaycee's mission. Plus, I feel it's right." I decided to listen to my girlfriend, what else was there to do? I looked at Jaycee's hand and smiled at what I saw.

Aaron's POV

"We have good luck! Or at least Jaycee does. Congrats, Jaycee, you won't die today!" Jaycee laughed but looked rather relieved. So was I, and I didn't need it to be secret. I hugged her and her warmth spread everywhere, she was really warm, for reasons I didn't know yet... "Let's walk in!" Lizzy declared with bravery. I wish I could share Lizzy's bravery like I did Jaycee's warmth.

We walked in, and all the gods sat before us. I could point Dad out immediately, because we had the same electric blue eyes. "My children, and others! Welcome! What brings you here?" Zeus said cheerily. And I guessed he hadn't seen Riley yet. "Daddy!" Jaycee yelled hugging him. "Hello, baby girl!" Now I REALLY knew he hadn't seen Riley yet. Not that I wanted him to... "Oh son! Do not mistake me as a fool. I have seen the daughter of Kronos! But why should I be mad? In way, I am a son of Kronos. So what is wrong with it?" He had a point... Well of course he has a point, he is Zeus! "There is nothing wrong with it, Lord." Jaycee answered politely. I knew this was a mistake, in a way you wouldn't expect. "Oh, my daughter! Call me 'Dad', Lord isn't needed! So, my little sister, what is your reason for coming here?"

"Er, brother, Jaycee wishes to speak for me. For she knows best what happened." Riley referred him to Jaycee, which was a rather smart thing to do. "Father, I know you have heard the rumors; that Riley is going to help raise Kronos. And I have reason to believe that Gaia was behind it! Because, you see, Gaia's daughter are the ones who technically released the news. Though who can prove it to be true? Think about it, Father! You know Gaia, she is evil. It is just what he would do; Split up demigods into two groups, the smaller of which contains Zeus's two children?" I thought Jaycee sounded rather reasonable. And I wasn't the only one.

"My Lord, my sister is right. It is the sort of thing that Gaiawould do! And she is also right that no one is yet proven guilty! Do any of you children have anything to add?" Athena supported. It was now that I thanked the gods that Athena and Jaycee were tight. "I do, Miss," Riley piped up. "I will admit that Kronos has asked me to help rise him. But I swear I refused. You can even watch the dreams if you'd like..." This was smart info to add. "Oh, and I think it may be a personal thing between Gaia and Riley, because Megan (Gaia's daughter) once tried to kill Riley. And then told Jaycee she was innocent and it was a misunderstanding." Grace supported.

We were getting closer and closer to proving that my girl friend was innocent.

Riley's POV

I was happy that Zeus didn't hate me! And I felt filled with joy when all my friends provided info supporting my cause. Athena was being of help as well... I was going to show the gods my dream, the ones in which I talked to my father. And they would surely prove my innocence... It had to!

We all watched my dream, me cringing the whole time. "Something odd is going on here, Little Hero." Apollo told me. I agreed with him silently. "Riley, can I compliment you on something?" I nodded smiling, why wouldn't I? "You have a special ability, the ability to choose great friends. I hope you know how much they're all risking for you. Especially that girl Jaycee." I nodded, I knew that, and I knew it well. It wasn't that hard to realize. My dream continued to display on the screen.

I really took Apollo's compliment to heart, and I believed every minute of it! I had the vest of friends, and anyone who said different was an idiot! The dream was now done, to my relief. "Well, it seems that Miss Riley is highly innocent!" Zeus announced. My heart skipped a beat as Jaycee screamed and hugged me. But she wasn't the only one screaming. All my friends were cheering, but only Jaycee actually hugged me in congratulations. "Jaycee, thanks. I wouldn't have been able to do that without you!" Jaycee teared up and continued to hug me. "Oh, um Father?" Jaycee asked, wiping her eyes. "Yes, darling?" I gulped, what was Jaycee doing. "I was just wondering... Is there any possible way you can send someone to Camp, to tell the others the others that Riley is innocent?"

I had totally forgot about that! "Of course, Jaycee. And to honor my sister and you, my children, I will do it myself." Everyone (my friends) cheered as we disappeared in a cloud (like before) to Camp. When we arrived, we were on the stage. "Attention!" Zeus boomed. Immediately, all the campers were looking up at us. "Thanks to my children, and their friends, my sister, Riley, has been proven innocent!" Some cheering, some sorries... "Now, to the stage, may I please see Megan, daughter of Gaia?" Megan slowly and fearfully walked up onto the stage.

Nico's POV

So Riley was innocent, I felt really bad. And now, Zeus wanted to talk to Megan. I sat in my seat, and silently laughed. This 'ot to be a good show! Megan was sweating buckets, and she kept biting her lip. "Megan, what was your reasoning?" Zeus asked softly but firmly. "I was acting on someone else's account. And I do not wish to speak any further." Megan answered, about to cry. Suddenly, she smiled evilly and a plant consumed her into the ground. Before she was under, Megan looked at me and mouthed, "Nico, Gaia WILL return. Wanna help?" I didn't relpy.

Oh no! And now I was going to have to tell someone about what she said, wasn't I?


	10. Chapter 10

Nico's POV

I stood in horror as Megan's words soaked in. I had to tell someone. And who better to tell than Jaycee? Yeah, Jaycee could pass on the message as I passed out. "J-Jaycee? C-come here!" I shouted rather weakly. Jaycee strutted over to me, "What do you want, Death Boy? If you'll hurry up, I have some people I haven't recently fought with." I motioned for her to come closed. Her curiousity beat her and she walked over to me. "Megan's going to rise Kronos AND Gaia." I whispered to her. She went white but stayed rather relaxed. "And I've already been pointed out as the head of this..." Jaycee said. I grabbed her arm, as she looked at if SHE ws about to faint. "Pull a Selena, in a way. Tell her sure and then tell us all their plan." Jaycee said in a voice that sounded way too sickly.

"Okay, um, maybe that could work." I replied sitting her down in case she really did faint. "But Nico, I can't! I- I'm not ready for this!" Jaycee cried. But she could, she had the power to anyway. I thought about who might go on the quest. Would it be her, Riley, and Aaron? Because she couldn't bring all of her friends, that would just end up killing a lot of demigods. "Who will you take?" I asked her softly. "I don't know," her voice was not even a whisper anymore, anyone not within 6 inches of her face would not have been able to hear her.

"Chiron? My friend/cousin over here needs some water splashed on her face!" I yelled out. Jack, son of Poseidon, walked up a offered to help with an evil smile. But then he saw Jaycee's white faced and realized joking around and making her angry might not be the best decision. So he lightly splashed her face and she blinked. "Aaron, Liam. I need to talk to them." Jaycee finally moaned. I looked at her quizically. Surely that's not who she wanted to go on the quest with her?

Liam's POV

"What's wrong?" Aaron randomly exclaimed. I looked at him, "Dude, what do you mean?" "It's- Something happened! She- she's..." Aaron stuttered and then ran off. I knew by how worried he was that it must have meant Jaycee, considering Riley was in my sight and OK. I chased after him to find him standing over Jaycee. "Jaycee, you all right?" he asked genuinly. She shook her head, "N-no." Well that sure was helpful! Aaron sat beside her, and I decided that maybe I should leave. But for some reason, Aaron wouldn't let me. "Stay, please? She... I think she may need you soon enough." I rolled my eyes, but stayed. "Liam?" I heard Izzy ask softly from behind me.

"Huh?" I grunted in reply. "What's wrong?" Izzy said, trying not to laugh. I nodded towards Jaycee. Izzy ran to her side immediately and I really knew that I should not be here. I saw Jaycee's lips move, but I couldn't hear what she exactly said. "I should leave now, go get the others." I told Jaycee- I mean, I told them. I went and got everyone else. Lizzy, Grace, Riley, Jessica, and Maggie also rushed to Jaycee's side. However, Reed, Graeme, Alex, and I kindly stood back and observed as the girls tried to get Jaycee to show some sign that she was really alive.

"Liam?" I heard a voice say. But I didn't recognize it. I realized with a start that it was Jaycee. "Yeah?" I asked her roughly. She was not dragging me in to pitty her. "Liam, can I tell you sometthing?" she asked. The girls all stared, realizing that this whole time she was capable of talking, but she didn't want to talk to them. "Sure," I told suspiciously. I walked over to her. "Gaia and Kronos are each rising once more. Now we have each of them to get rid of. I have to lead everyone to do it, too." Jaycee whispered so that only I could hear her.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked her angrily. The words burned in my mouth. "I- I thought you deserved to kn-know." she stuttered. "Well thanks for the tip. I'm surprised you won't tell your brother this, or your friends. But somehow to can find to trust ME." I hoped this would make her reconsider her choice and tell the others. "It is surprising isn't it? I don't know why, I just..." Jaycee explained shyly. Riley rushed to her side and gave me a look that said, "Back off before you make her cry, because then I'll HAVE to kill you". So I bolted immediately. Boy, that girl scares me!

Izzy's POV

Poor Jaycee! Even though I don't know what's wrong... I can't believe she decided to tell Liam- LIAM! "Jaycee, come one! What's wrong?" I asked her soothingly. She muttered a word, but I could not here it. "Huh?" Grace asked her a little rudely. But Jaycee didn't respond.

"Father" she repeated as light as a cloud.

I looked at her quizzically. "Oh, I get it!" Lizzy and Maggie exclaimed together. "She wants Zeus. Is that right Jaycee?" Jaycee barely moved but if you paid enough attention, you could see her slightly move her head. I remembered Zeus was still here; on the stage. So I left Jaycee and went to go find him.

I finally reached him. Lord Zeus saw the look on my face, "Daughter of Aphrodite, is there something wrong?" Although I was warming up to being a daughter of Aphrodite, I didn't liked being named/called that instead of my name. After all, Isabella DOES mean beautiful... "Er, yeah. Jaycee- she kinda... I really don't know. She just... You can look at her yourself... And she asked for you..." I explained poorly. Zeus seemed somewhat distressed by my answer. He bolted... teehee... to Jaycee.

I arrived, like, a minute after Zeus. He was standing over Jaycee (he refused to kneel on the ground) and listened to her story. Apparently, that witch of a girl Megan was going to raise Gaia and Kronos. Don't assume just 'cause I'm a daughter of Aphrodite I'm dumb, because I'm really quite smart. And I knew who they were. I knew who those evil, horrible names belonged to.

Jaycee's POV

I told Dad everything that happened. He seemed calm while I told, but as soon as I was done, he burst into an awful fit of fury, "THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! NOT NOW, WHILE OUR DEFENSES ARE SO LOW! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING, AND TO MY OWN TWO CHILDREN!" I had never seen Dad so mad, and it honestly sorta frightened me. "I'm worried 'cause I'm going to be the leader of the quest to stop them," I whined.

"No, I won't let you." Aaron butted in. "Well I have to! Otherwise, who's gunna stop them?" I explained calmer. One second I was whining, the next, I was complaining to my brother that I had to go; weird. I was, without doubt, scared. But I also felt a sense of pride that I got to lead something that would always be remembered at Cam Half-Blood.

"Jaycee, I really think you shouldn't." Riley told me. She seemed to be protecting me in some sort of weird way. "I have to." I replied firmly. Everyone sighed; they knew there was know changing my mind now. "Fine, but who will you take. You cannot take ALL of your friends!" I thought, that would truly be the hardest part. I wanted to take each and every one of them, because I would miss them all and they each had a talent that would be extremely helpful...

"Is there anyway I can take them all?" I asked unsurely. "Rules of Delphi say 'no'." Zeus replied gruffly. "Do you think you could change those rules? Just for a little bit?" I begged him in a childish voice. Zeus turned to the sky, "Jaycee, I am not the one to say. Ask Apollo, for it is under his power."

"Cool, my dad is the only one that can make things better!" I heard a voice say.

I knew this was Reed. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what you said." Maggie told him. I giggled lightly at the tone she used. "How hard would you have to try to get Apollo down here?" I asked Reed. _Your voice sounds like your in a different world... Like your daydreaming. _I smiled at my brother's side comment. "Uh, not that hard. And if all else fails, Zeus can call for him right?" Reed replied. I shook my head and smiled, "No, Reed. I'm sorry to say Zeus left a while ago." They all turned toward where Zeus was just standing, he was, indeed, gone. "W-Why'd he do that?" Graeme asked no one in particular. "He wanted us to start depending on ourselves," I answered.

Reed's POV

When we noticed Zeus was gone, I started freaking out inside. What if Apollo wouldn't come to me? The rule wouldn't ever get changed and Jaycee would be screwed. "Apollo? Help!" I whispered under my breath. The room went white and Apollo stood in front of us and Apollo appeared, "What do you need, little dude?" he asked me. We all laughed at his choice of words. "Uh, I'm Reed, your son-" I began. "Well, no duh, smart one." Apollo interrupted with a smile. I laughed again. "And, uh, your sister, Jaycee, was wondering if you could help her with a problem she's having."

"I'd doing anything to help that little chick."

We all laughed again, just because he sounded so much like us. "Thank you, Apollo." Jaycee told him politely. "I was wondering if you could change Fate."

"To do that, you'll need to call the Fates."

"Uh, no. I mean I want you to change ancient rules. I want you to change the rules of Delphi; three. I need you to allow many people to go on a quest together and give them all a good chance to survive. NOT just three of them." Jaycee requested. I knew she was pushing it just a little bit. Apollo looked at her with such a surprised expression, I couldn't help but to wince.

"You know when I said I'd do anything? I take that back. Sorry, chicky, no can do! I mean, I guess it may be within my power, but I'm not wastin' it on some demigod." Apollo finally remarked. Jaycee smiled slyly, "Oh yeah? What about for two of your siblings, a daughter of Kronos, and your own son?" I knew there was no argument to this, and Apollo agreed.

"You really are a manipulative little girl, you know that?" Apollo told her. I knew that, Izzy knew that, Liam knew that, Riley knew that. Everyone knew that, and somehow Apollo missed it! "I needed help, you refused. I really needed this, and I had no other choice." Jaycee told him with a glare. Maggie laughed at her determination. "Yeah, yeah whatever! Either way, you put up a pretty unfair fight." Apollo remarked.

"Reed could do it, you know?" Apollo smiled at me. I looked at him in shock for a minute, maybe two. I was at loss of words, but thank the gods my friends covered for me. "Yeah, well he wouldn't know how!" Jessica said, or "So? You're here, aren't you? So just get it over with!" from Riley or, "Dude, so uncool! Just do what Jaycee wants and don't complain! Trust me, I've had to learn THAT the hard way!" from Liam (this one made me laugh).

"Yeah, yeah!" Apollo muttered under his breath. He muttered a few words in Ancient Greek that I did not understand. But I caught the word "Delphi", "Curse", and "Remove" so I knew we were on the right track.

Liam's POV

Apollo was lifting the "curse" with some pretty weird words that made no sense. I accidentally said that out loud. "It's Ancient Greek, idiot." Grace hissed at me. Grace is like a snake, always fierce and always willing to attack her prey. But I wouldn't say she's ruthless... Because even she has her limits...

"All done," Apollo told us with a sigh of regret. "Yo, dude! Don't look so DoWn!" I told him. He raised his eyebrows at me and disappeared. I realized Reed was also looking at me like this. "Your really weird, you know that?" Reed asked me. I put my head down but smiled and nodded. "So, er, to Delphi?" Jaycee asked. We all nodded and we marched to the Big House.

We were up in the attic, my first time being there. To the left, there was a table full of items people had gathered on quests. However what we were looking for was more to the right; the Oracle. Jaycee approached her slowly, and it'd be wrong to say fearlessly. "Uh, hello? I believe I am on a quest to, uh... Save the world?" Jaycee tried. I guessed she got this from what Zeus had told her when she was a baby "you will save the world".

"All shall go to the place of many deaths,  
none shall die,  
none shall leave.  
They will start the biggest war to be found.  
Save everyone from the ground.  
Though that is not the biggest threat,  
one shall be seen as a threat to the threat."


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie's POV

"Aren't prophecies supposed to rhyme?" Liam asked Reed. Grace glared at him. "Well... Yes and no. Usually they would, but Jaycee made Apollo remove the rules. So not really anymore," Reed answered. I looked over at Jaycee, and she stood emotionlessly. "Hello?" asked Riley waving her hand in front of Jaycee's face.

"Let's just go."

We walked out of the Big House to our own Cabins to pack. On the quest was going to be a LOT of people; Grace, Reed, Jaycee, Riley, Liam, Alex (I assumed), the other Alex (I assumed), Graeme, Jack, Lizzy, Aaron, Jessica, Izzy, and myself. That's... 14 people! How were we supposed to do this? And we just got over Riley's little Kronos-child problem, and now this? Geez! Talk about making things hard for the new comers!

I walked to the Astraea Cabin. I hate my Cabin, people are SO serious! Brianna walked up to me and glared, "Word is, you're going on a Quest." I nodded and glared back. Andy, the only NICE person in my Cabin, walked up and offered to help me pack. I accepted because I had no idea what to do.

"How many people are going on the Quest?" Andy whispered. "14" I answered with a smile. Andy laughed. Everyone in the Cabin stared at him and he cleared his throat. "Good luck with that," he finally replied.

I packed about 10 outfits, "just to be sure". I pack a notebook and pen, because my Cabin made me promise to keep a journal so they could read all about it when we got back. I packed my double daggers, my bow, and about a million arrows. And somehow this all fit into a backpack that hardly weighed anything. Wow, this place was really weird. I wondered if I should pack a phone. When I asked, my Cabin mates started yelling at me and told me that I would only if "I wanted to kill me and all of my friends". Whatever, like I said, my siblings are LAME.

Reed POV

I walked into my Cabin. All my siblings ran up, hugged me, and wished me luck. My little sister Sunny helped me pack. I packed a giant first aid kit, clothes, arrows, my bow, and a sword. "Should I pack a sleeping bag and pillow?" I asked no one in particular. "Oh, no. The Quest leader does that." Jared answered. I imagined Jaycee trying to carry 14 sleeping bags, and where was she going to get them? I laughed.

I was going to miss Camp. Miss my Cabin. But it I knew I would see it all again, because the Oracle said that all would live. This made me feel more positive, until Grace slipped into my mind and told me that no one said that no one would get hurt. Plus, all would live, but did that mean they all returned back to camp? I muttered a curse under my breath.

Grace's POV

I walked into the dark, shadow-like Nyx Cabin. My brother, Malcolm, sat waiting in a dark corner. "So your leaving, then?" He whispered. "Yep," I answered. "With 99.999999999% chance of coming back." I wondered if he'd miss Jessica. Probably. "I'll help you pack." he whispered.

We packed clothes, weapons, and other stuff. "What about drachmas?" I asked him. "That's up the leader of the quest." I shrugged my approval. I threw my backpack over my shoulder, hugged my brother, and headed out. This quest was going to be unforgettable, that's for sure. I was going to miss this place *sigh*.

I wonder if Jaycee would let Malcolm come along. I laughed at myself for even thinking of the possibility. Jaycee's not really the type of person to do stuff like that. So I'd just write letters. Yes, letters.

Riley's POV

I was surprised that Jaycee was just going along with all this. I went to the Hades Cabin to pack up my stuff. Jessica was there when I arrived. "Hey," I told her shyly. I packed up my clothes and possessions. "Ambrosia, nectar?" Jessica questioned Nico. "You don't have to worry," Nico replied. "That's the Leader of the Quest's job. Jaycee'll handle it all."

"Nico, what're quests like?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Why you asking me?" I looked at him curiously. So did Jessica. "Because, you've been Quests before..." Jessica told him. Then it hit me, "Nico! You've never been on a Quest before, have you?" I asked. He shook his head and stormed out of the Cabin.

I packed every last possession of mine, and thought. Aaron was coming, that was good. And everyone was going to live, that was good too. But something was bugging me. Oh, yeah! I was going to have to defeat my father. Just great. I'd be hearing about this in my dreams tonight, and I didn't know if I'd be able to withstand it. Uh oh, that's not good!

Jaycee's POV

I stayed in the Big House to talk to Chiron. "Is there anything I have to bring, as the Leader of the Quest?" I asked him. He nodded and read a list of things.

-Sleeping bags and pillows for each person+extras (that was abut 16 pillows and sleeping bags, oh joy!)  
-Plenty of drachmas (dang it!)  
-Ambrosia and nectar (now, where was I going to find that?)  
-Make sure someone has a first aid kit (I knew Reed would, so I could scratch that off)  
-Map (obviously)

Oh, gosh! This was gonna be hard. "But," Chiron added. "Since this is such a special quest, I will provide it all for the lot of you." I did a little happy dance inside. I walked to my Cabin to pack.

Aaron sat on his bed, packing. "Hey, Aaron," I said tiredly. He waved and smiled. I packed my clothes, weapons (daggers and swords), my shield Argus that had been in the family for a while, and anything else I wanted. I laid down on my bed. Maybe just a quick little rest...


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron's POV

"Jaycee! WAKE-UP!" I screamed. She must be really tired, because she was not waking up! "Yo, chickie!" Lizzy yelled. Jaycee rolled over, but still didn't wake up. Jessica and Grace had already tried hitting her... nothing happened. _Don't, _Jaycee's voice said in my mind. _Please, you have to wake up! You're the leader of this quest, and we can't do this without you, _I replied.

_Aaron, how would you feel if I never woke up?_

Her words took me a moment to fully process. I gasped in horror. Everyone stared at me, considering they couldn't hear our conversation. "S-She's thinking about never waking up," I explained. Riley ran to her and started begging, "Jaycee! No, please? You can't leave forever! We need you..." Everyone stood in silence for a moment, all looking at Jaycee. _Aaron, I don't want to wake up,_ Jaycee told me. "But you have to," I said out loud.

Jaycee sat up and slowly opened her eyes. She was taken by surprise at the amount of people in the room. "We were all screaming at you and talking to you, so there should be NO reason why you didn't know we were here," Izzy told her. Jaycee looked confused, "I-I didn't hear anything. I only heard when Aaron was talking to me." Everyone cocked their head to the side.

"Hypnos," Jaycee yawned. We all looked at her. She was smart, yeah. And usually either me, Grace, or Izzy could understand her advance talking (sometimes she used big words, complex terms, etc). But this word was so simple that is was very complex, and no one could understand her. Jaycee looked at everyone's faces, searching for recognition. She looked at Liam and smiled, "Liam understands. Hypnos, the god of sleep. He was known for putting people into deep sleeps. I have a theory that he helped put Gaea to bed millions of years ago. And I think he is the first person we should go to on our quest."

Grace's POV

Well, at least Jaycee had an idea to where we were going to start... Hypnos. I though he was a titan, evil. But Jaycee seemed to think otherwise, and I had to trust her now more than ever. "Uh, don't mean to put a damper on your plan, but do we even know where Hypnos is?" Reed asked. Jaycee shrugged, "It's not as if we have a deadline... Maybe we should bring one of his children?

Wow, that actually made a lot of sense; Take a child of Hypnos. I knew Hypnos was also (I think) associated with the god of dreams. So no doubt his children were big dreamers. We walked up to the Hypnos Cabin. Jaycee knocked confidently on the door. Until someone actually answered. The boy that answered was tall and he had curlyish dirty-blonde hair. Jaycee stepped back for a moment and looked at me. "G-Grace, y-you can ask," she stuttered. But apparently, Liam's new name was "Grace".

"John, my man! What's up? Hey, you want to go on a Quest with us?"

I backed up and looked a Jaycee with a smirk, "Oooh, you like him." She glared at me, "Shut-up." John looked over at us and I laughed. I turned and saw that Jaycee was bright red. Ah, the humiliation of others is SO funny. Liam looked at Jaycee and raised his eyebrows. I saw Liam mouth one word, "him?" Jessica started to catch on to what was happening, and she laughed.

"So? What do you say, John?" Izzy asked. It's just like Izzy to help Jaycee get out of a situation. Jaycee whispered, "Thank you, Iz." John shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

Jaycee's POV

I'm going to hand this one back to Aaron, because I talked to him during this time. And if I tell you how I felt about this... it would be highly embarrassing for me.

[Oh, Liam, shut-up! I don't care if you think it would be funny to know how I was feeling! Shut-up!]

Aaron's POV (again)

I understand what Jaycee means. And I must tell you, I was not much better with the teasing than Grace.

_Ooh, you like someone! _

_Shut-up, Aaron. Maybe I do, but... Oh well! Why do you care?  
_

_Why do I care? Because you're my twin sister. _

She was silent. "This is going to be a very interesting Quest," Alex Z. muttered to me. "Why?" I whispered back. He looked at me, "Isn't it obvious? Jaycee likes John- don't deny it! And, being a friend of John's, I happen to know he likes her too. Therefore, Aaron, this is bound to end interestingly."

**So proud! I wrote this whole thing by myself! Without my co-writer JayceeSue44227.  
So, do you like it? Please review! **

**HadesChild666 **


	13. Chapter 13

Liam's POV

Jaycee's got a boyfriend! Jaycee's got a boyfriend! Am I happy? Sorta.

John was one of my best friends. IS one of my best friends! *Calm* So Jaycee knew where to start, brilliant. John knew where Hypnos is (I guessed), brilliant! Outstanding, we were getting leads. "What would you say if I told you I don't know where Hypnos is but I wanted to go on the Quest?" John asked. Jaycee started to blush furiously and I wondered what had happened.

"Then you'd be welcome to stay, as we could use all the help we could get!" said Izzy cheerily, glancing at Jaycee. Helping Jaycee again, I noticed. "I don't know," I said with a smirk. "Why don't you ask Jaycee? Last time I checked, it wasn't up to Izzy." Jaycee glared at me. I wanted to back down, and say I was only joking. But I had said it, and Jaycee was furious. I might as well be dead... "What Izzy said. John, we'd love to have you," Jaycee said almost immediately. The words came out easily, and you would never suspect that she was forcing them out or talking to the guy she likes. And her face managed to stay tan, its usual color, instead of turning bright red.

"And anyway, I already know where he is."

I looked around for who had said that, until finally accepting that it was Jaycee. _Then why'd she suggest a trip to the Hypnos Cabin? _I thought. Then it hit me, the whole time Jaycee had been wanting John to come along. Everything was starting to make sense... Had Jaycee really liked John all along, though, was my question?

Jaycee looked at little nervous, in pain, almost.

I saw her glance nervously at John. He seemed to understand what she wanted to say. Aaron instantly turned around protectively. "Bro's getting protective..." Alex muttered. I silently laughed. Aaron said, "Shut it, you don't know what Jaycee's thinking about. What if you knew Jaycee's thinking about giving up her life for this mission and you our lives?"

"Can't do it... You wouldn't do it. You wouldn't leave me..." Riley muttered. Jaycee looked at her like she actually knew what she meant. Girls are freaky like that, sometimes. It almost like... they could read each others' minds. Sometimes I thought maybe they could... But other times I thought it was only Jaycee and Riley. They were so close, I wouldn't be surprised if they knew each other so well they could tell what they were thinking

Alex's POV

Might want to tell you that I'm good at teasing people, so this chapter could be funny.

First, let me explain the situation. John liked Jaycee, Jaycee liked John. Perfect, as if there weren't enough problems with this mission. And suddenly, Jaycee decided she was going to die for me. It's hard to be mad at someone when they're seriously considering dying for you. Would I let her die for me? Maybe... I mean, no! Of course I wouldn't, that would be horrible!

I sighed. Jaycee was getting a little strange. Everyone turned sickly white. Suddenly, we were all very cold. "I take my revenge on all you demigods! You dare try to stop me? Oh Riley, dear! Wouldn't want to upset Daddy, would we?" said a woman with an English accent. Jaycee ran over and grabbed Riley shoulders, and I noticed the "mind reading" (as Liam previously called it) had kicked in. Riley began to... cry. Jaycee hugged her tightly for support. Liam looked at me with a worried expression, but I decided not to do anything. Jaycee had it covered.

It wasn't good having Jaycee as the leader of this Quest. Well, actually, she was the best we could have hoped for! But she really bugged us. Between liking John and the wanting to die for us, she was a pain. And the fact that she was so perfect at keeping us all safe and alive was aggravating! Every minutes you wondered if something were to attack you, as this many demigods had to attract monsters.

"We should stop. You guys look really cold and tired," Reed said around 7:30. He was right, we were. Graeme led us strait to a cave (don't ask me how he found it) and build a fire. The fire got rather big (though that's when his fire-controlling-Hephaestus-thing came in handy). We all set our sleeping bags around the bonfire. Girls on one side, boys on the other. I wanted to suggest that Jaycee moved closer to John, but I decided not to because I wanted to live, even more. So in the end, I convinced myself not to.

Jessica had been silent, and so had Izzy, Maggie, and Grace. This was highly unusual, as they liked to talk very much. "You guys okay?" Jaycee asked lightly. They all looked at her with sad expressions. They didn't say anything, but they seemed to understand the sorrow each of them held. I began to wonder if there was something they were hiding from us boys. And if they were, I wouldn't be surprised because they were girls (not to be sexist, but it's true!).

Everyone slowly fell asleep, staring at the fire. I looked at Liam, and then at Jack, Graeme, Reed, Aaron, etc. They were all sound asleep. I couldn't handle this anymore! I walked out of the cave, and didn't look back for fear of changing my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Graeme's POV

We woke up, and Alex Z was gone. And I mean completely gone! "ALEX!" Liam called out. But we had tried this for about an hour, and it was pretty clear Alex was far away by now. That is, if he left. Because for all we know, he could have been taken by evil forces... Jaycee seemed pale and sickly when she woke up.

"Nightmare?" Aaron asked her. I think it was for everyone else's benefit, because Aaron clearly could just ask her through mind reading. "Yeah, something of the sort. Not really though, because I just learned the true and exact location of Hypnos, and it is not pretty," Jaycee replied. Everyone gathered around her in a circle.

Jaycee gulped, "Hypnos's residence..." She glanced toward Riley somberly. "Hypnos lives in the Underworld. More pacifically a certain island in Elysium."

Jessica's POV

Awesome, the Underworld... My specialty. I had the power to get living people in and out of the Underworld, so the others were pretty thankful to have me around. I looked at Jaycee suspiciously, only because her soul seemed... dented... almost. As if she were hurt, or something. It damages your life, therefore your soul.

"Jaycee, you okay? Physically? Are you hurt?" I asked. Everyone turns towards me, and Aaron looks really nervous. Jaycee and Riley look at me with pleading expressions. They knew Jaycee was hurt, and it was something bad. "Oh! NOTHING. You know, just being random, non-sense Jessica!" I shouted. Then I started saying a bunch of random things, and they all excepted that that was all I said- random things. I went over to Jaycee and Riley and whispered, "So what is wrong? Jaycee, you can't leave serious injuries alone!" They looked at me with sad eyes, and I wondered if I had missed something. Jaycee showed me a giant and deep scratch on her leg. I had wondered why she was wearing jeans in the middle of the summer...

"How'd you get it?" I asked quietly. And Jaycee began to tell her story.

Jaycee's POV

"Last night, I heard a noise out side. And an owl began to hoot. I knew this was a warning from my sister, Athena. And I figured that I am the leader, therefore obligated to keep you safe. So I went out alone. At first I saw nothing, then a few girls appeared. They all had bow and arrows slung across their back- and I knew they were Hunters of Artemis. 'Where is your Mistress?' I had asked. They told me she was coming, and sure enough, the prettiest of them all came walking up. 'Artemis! Oh my gods! I've always wanted to meet you! You're like, my idol. Except for the no boys thing...' I rambled like an idiot. She smiled at me but her face grew grim.  
"'There is a monster on his way here. You best prepare your friends,' Artemis told me. But she knew well that I wasn't about to let you guys fight a monster. 'Very well,' said one of the girls. I recognized her, and felt a connection, too. It was Thalia, daughter of Zeus, my sister. I told her I was a daughter of Zeus and she kept hugging me...  
"Anyway, so the monster. Yeah, Thalia said she wanted to stay and help, if it meant helping Aaron and I. So we waiting for the monster to come, and eventually, it did. It was the manticore. I'm pretty sure Thalia called him 'Dr. Thorn'. But one of his spikes sliced my leg before Thalia could kill him with an arrow."

Jessica looked at me with shock, and then she looked at my leg. "You should have Reed take a look at that..." But I didn't want to. The others couldn't know. Eventually, they would notice me limping, but until then, they didn't need to know. Jessica, Riley, Aaron, and I were the only ones that knew. And for now, I was happy with that.

But eventually, someone noticed. And, of course, it had to be the healer of the group.

Reed's POV

"Jaycee, why are you limping?" I asked suspiciously. She shot me an anxious look. Maggie smiled at her and dragged the both of us off path. I had NO clue what she was doing. Maggie pushed Jaycee onto the ground, and Jaycee let out a cry of protest. She pulled up Jaycee's jean leg up to her knee. There was a giant cut.

I looked at Jaycee with a glare, for not mentioning this before. "In my my defense-" she began, but Maggie shushed her. "Reed is right! You should have said something!" Jaycee looked guilty, sorry, even. But she kept silent.

Great, awesome, I was going to have to heal her. I mean, not that it was terrible... But I'd get all tired and stuff! I knelt over her leg. "NO!" Jaycee screamed. She got up, and ran back to the trail.

When Maggie and I caught up with her, she was hiding behind Riley. "Riley! Don'y let him!" Jaycee yelled. Crap, this girl was being difficult. "Why? Give me a really good reason why, and I won't heal you," I said.

"Because! In order to talk to a god and get their help, some of them require a blood sacrifice! And Hypnos is one of those gods. In order for him to help us he needs a decent amount of blood. Is that a good reason, Reed?"

Yeah, that was a good enough reason for me! Except I didn't exactly like how Jaycee was just giving up her blood. But I knew Jaycee was stubborn, and that she wouldn't give up that easily. "Next stop, Underworld. Right, Jay?" Liam asked. Jaycee nodded and looked expectantly at Jessica. "Why look at me?" Jess asked sarcastically. She closed her eyes, and we all held hands so that we'd all be able to go. There was a sudden black light, and when I was finally able to see again, we were in a giant, dark cavern that was filled with glowing people.

"So this is what the Underworld's like..." Graeme whimpered. I nodded and gulped.


	15. Chapter 15

Riley's POV

"This place is awesome!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked over at me with raised eyebrows. Jaycee looked at all the dead people with disgust, "Ghosts, the undead. Like... zombies? Well, I guess I know quite a few of the dead..." I didn't know Jaycee knew a lot of dead people...!

"How?" Liam asked confused. "Let's just say I spend more time in cemeteries than a child of Zeus should," Jaycee almost whispered. All of the sudden, a tall figure ran up and hugged me. Everyone started laughed, except Aaron he just got very, very red. At first, I didn't recognize da boy. But Jessica smiled and said, "Taylor? From 1st grade? I remember you!" Then I remembered him. He had been my BFF. I remember him always randomly hugged me, and suddenly, it all made sense.

Jaycee's POV

I remembered Taylor. He was very tall and had Liam-like hair. I had never really paid much attention to him, but I still remembered. He was by Riley's side 24/7. I thought they were both really weird, even in love (clearly at the time I didn't know what love was).

_What the Hades? _Aaron thought and he about ran up and punched Taylor. Swiftly, I put my hand onto his shoulder. My steady touch alone stopped him. His eyes dropped to the floor as I grabbed his wrist. _Just an old friend. Not a threat, _I promised. Aaron stepped back as Riley shouted "TAYLOR!" and began hugging him. "Riley," Lizzy warned. She had seen Aaron's hand light up with electricity/lightning before myself.

I knew I couldn't do anything but scream, horror movie style. So I did.

Graeme's POV

I covered my ears once Jaycee screamed. But I didn't have time to cover my eyes before Aaron's ball of light flew towards Taylor's back. Apparently, Aaron forgot that ghosts are not solid. The light went through him towards Riley. Jaycee screamed again, and was soon joined by Riley. I think everyone else, including myself at the time, was still processing what was happening.

Suddenly, the ball of light was re-directed! Jaycee's hands were out, willing the light to move. "Zeus is the god of light, along with Apollo," Jaycee quickly explained while directing the ball of light to the ground.

Riley was the first to get over the shock after the events. "Aaron! Why'd you do that?" Riley demanded. "Lay off," Jaycee said fiercely. "You would have done the same- don't even deny it." I had never heard Jaycee talk to Riley that way- with such anger. "Of course, you take HIS side! You hated Taylor! I can't even hug old friends now-a-days!"

"I should have known this would happen," Jaycee muttered. Riley looked at her with utter shock, confusion, and, still, anger. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "Aaron, and myself, are children of ZEUS. You, Riley, are a child of _KRONOS_," Jaycee said the word like it was acid in her mouth. I didn't get it. Jaycee had always been so respectful towards the titan and accepting that he was Riley's father.

_What's happening? _I thought.

Izzy's POV

I was not liking all this anger! Riley looked hurt by Jaycee's words. I have to admit, Jaycee had always known how to manipulate the way she says words, but that was just unreal! Riley ran away in tears and shouting over her back said, "How could you, Jaycee? You know my father has nothing to do with this!"

"But he does," I heard Jaycee say. "He's the reason we- we just can't get along." This made Riley stop right away.

"Wrong, Jaycee. You used to be able to see inside the soul, I guess you lost your touch."

Riley began running again, but not before Jaycee could reply.

"I guess we're just too different." Jaycee said looking like she didn't care that Riley was CRYING!

Liam's POV

I felt mad. No I felt furious! This was NOT Jaycee! It couldn't be. I went to go find Riley, and what I found made me run back to get everyone. " R-r-RILEY IS TRYING TO KILL HERSELF!" I screamed out at them. "_What?" _They yelled back, well mostly Aaron.

I told them to follow me, and I led them to Riley was. She was screaming out and holding her head in pain. We all rushed to her side, although to Aaron's discomfort, Taylor was there before him. I guess he had if comin' to him though, with Jaycee sticking up for him. Yeah, that's the way I liked to think of it. It was ALL Aaron's fault Jaycee had done this.

Jaycee was crying, I knew she would be. I went to go comfort her, as I always try to. And, after all, Riley had enough people by her side. But, sadly, John was already there. I sighed sadly.

Maggie's POV

I watched my boyfriend try to figure out what was wrong with Riley. It involved a lot of weird medical stuff that had no name to me (apparently Reed kept all this stuff with him). "Reed?" I asked kindly. "Reed you're working too hard. Haven't you noticed she is covered in sweat, her pale skin is slightly green like she is gonna throw-up and that this place in the back of her head is cut?"

Oh yeah, that was for all the girls that like to prove their boyfriends wrong (or just plain out embarrass them)!

Reed's POV

What would I do without her? "No, Maggie. I didn't. I don't have my glasses, and this lighting isn't exactly the best. But thanks, honey." Maggie sorta blushed, and I started treating Riley.

Liam walked up, and knowing him for a long time, I knew he wasn't very happy. And to make things worse, Riley somehow got the power to tell us to go away. Well, really, she said we weren't her friends. Which is KINDA like telling us to go away. "Bro, what's wrong?" Graeme asked Liam. "Why don't you ask the crying Jaycee and the John that's comforting. Then you can ask the dying Riley who thinks that we hate her," Liam snapped. I laughed. Jaycee and John together must really tick Liam off!

Liam glared at me, "What's so funny?" I looked at him and laughed again, "You're amount of jealousy, dude!"

John's POV

Sitting on the ground with a girl crying on my shoulder was an interesting experience. Jaycee was completely bawling. After a while, I stopped trying to comfort her, and I just let her cry. "She should cry, her best friend is suicidal," I muttered. Jaycee looked up at me for a moment shocked, but then a small smile creeped up on her face, "Don't ever say that again." We both laughed.

Jaycee slowly wiped her eyes with her sweatshirt. She laid her head on my shoulder. Just then, Liam walked up. He looked at Jaycee with a look on his face that I couldn't pin-point. Jaycee lifted her head and looked at him expectantly, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Riley's asking for you."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll be forced to take out my knife and make you."

"What if I just electrocuted you?"

"Please!"

"I was just kidding. Of course I'll go see the half-dead girl. If that is her dying wish to see the amazing me, then I shall allow it."

"Yes it's her 'dying wish'. But you can at least call her by her name. She is your best friend after all, Jay."

"Since when do you care what I say? What I do? You can keep to yourself, because I do what I want to do, not what you want me to do. You have to realize that I will not do whatever you say when you say it. When have you seriously cared?"

Liam stayed silent, and I decided I should stick up for her. "Yeah, seriously, Liam. She's her own person, and she always will be," I said. "She doesn't have the right to treat her dying best friend like this. Jaycee, I've always cared," Liam said sharply. He walked away and Jaycee started crying again.

Alex Z's POV

I was in some place dark. In a room. There was a door, I tried to open the door. The door was unlocked. I walked through the door. On the other side there are glowing people. Glowing dead people. Half way glowing person on the ground. Weird. Person is Riley. Extra weird! Jaycee is crying on John's shoulder and Liam is walking away from them. Extra, extra weird!

I walk up to Jaycee and John. "Hi."

"Alex!" Jaycee exclaimed. She got up. I noticed she was very wild eyed. "What's up with Liam?" I asked. "Why's he mad?" Jaycee started crying again, and she began to run away. John looked at me, "Smooth."

He ran after Jaycee, and I was rather impressed at how loyal he was. I walked up behind Liam and flicked him in the ear. He turned around and I said, "Why'd you make Jaycee cry?" Before Liam could reply, Reed came up and said, "Riley needs Jaycee, NOW."


	16. Chapter 16

Jaycee's POV

I just had to get out of there. Something was happening, don't ask me what. When I said those things to Riley, it didn't feel like I was actually saying them. I meant the words I said, or at the time I at least I thought I had. Now I wasn't so sure, however I knew what I said was all truth.

I ran, and I ran. Finally I came to the gates of Hades' palace and came to a stop. I shouldn't be here. I was a daughter of Zeus, and Hades hated Zeus. But the gates opened, a a very pretty woman walked up. "P-Persephone?" I asked. The woman- Persephone- nodded with a smile. "Daughter of Zeus, we are cousin, and you have not to fear. My... husband... will be kind. He has been keeping an eye on you." Hades? Keeping an I on _me_? Woah!

The Queen of the Dead lightly took me hand and led me into the castle. In the room, Hades sat in his throne with an evil smile on his face. "My lord, nice to meet you," I said breathlessly. He cocked his head to the side, trying to detect sarcasm. But I meant every word of it.

"Darling, do not try to flatter me. Your friend- the daughter of Kronos- is dying. I can feel her soul tugging away from her body-"

But then a boy walked in. He was tall, probably about 6 foot. He had jet black hair and dark hazel eyes. His body was in great shape, I guessed he worked out a lot. His skin was rather pale, and he looked 16 years old. The boy was very cute if I do say so myself... "Dad, are you rambling on about again? Oh, who's this?" the son of Hades said. He looked at me with a smile. "Cousin. A daughter of Zeus. My name is Jaycee." We shook hands.

"Zane. Son of Hades, obviously."

"Oh, cool. I don't believe I've ever heard your name at camp," I said with a smile. He laughed, "Well, I've Blood. Grew up down here with my father..."

Riley's POV

The pain in my head killed. It was hard lying on the ground, not being able move. I wanted Jaycee. I wanted her to know I wasn't mad, and that this couldn't be right. But I really wanted to tell her to save me.

Jaycee began to walk up grimly with a boy walking behind her. "Guys this is Zane, son of Hades. Jessica's older brother. "You people... catch up. I was told Riley wants me," Jaycee demanded. Everyone walked away and Jaycee kneeled down beside me, "I'm so sorry, Riley. This was all my fault. I don't know why I said any of that! I just wish I knew why I said that, cause it didn't feel like I was taking!" I wanted to tell her not to be sorry, that it wasn't her fault.

But first of all, this was Jaycee. She likes to blame herself for things. And second of all, I didn't have the power to. Jaycee grabbed onto my hand and I lightly squeezed it. A tear rolled down Jaycee's face. I studied it closely. It was clear and a light reflected off of it. After it rolled down her cheek, if landed onto my wrist, it was cold.

I closed my eyes and imagined being dead...

Zane's POV

I was glad I had finally got to meet LIVING demigods. I had never gone to Camp Half-Blood, and have instead always lived with my father... Aaron, the girl-Jaycee-'s twin brother, was a really cool kid. He carried sadness though, everyone seemed so. And no one bothered to bring it up.

And it was so weird, when I felt a soul tugging to get away from it's body near-by. "Who the **** is dying?" I asked. This brought many tears from the girls, and I instantly regretted saying it. "Riley, a daughter of Kronos. Jaycee, daughter of Zeus, is with her right now?" said a boy with brown Justin Bieber hair.

_A daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Kronos friends? Maybe, just maybe... I wonder if I could save this girl! _Father had taught me how to force a soul bak into it's body, when the body is dying in the Underworld, of course. "I know how to save her, will you let me?" I asked no one is particular. "Whatever, bro. You can try, I don't see how it could hurt..." my sister Jessica said.

I walked over to the two girls, and I got there just in time. The dying girl's bluish-green soul was lifting from her body. Quickly, I forced it back it. Jaycee looked at me with astonishment, and the daughter of Kronos sat up rather confused. "I-I'm alive?" she asked me. I nodded. She smiled and hugged me, "Thank you, so much! I'm Riley, daughter of Kronos."

"Zane, son of Hades. "

Jessica's POV

Awesome, I had an older brother I never knew about. I loved him instantly after he saved Riley. Riley and Jaycee began walking arm in arm, once Riley got up and stuff.

"Hey, Zane," Izzy said suddenly. "Do you know where Hypnos lives?" Zane nodded, "Of course. I assume you would like me to take you guys there?" We all nodded.

Zane led us through many dead people, and eventually we got to an island with a grand palace on it. "You'll need a blood sacrifice..." Zane told us. We nodded and showed him Jaycee's leg. "Ooh, a child of Zeus' blood... that's special," he commented.

Jaycee knocked confidently on the door. "Who goes there?" a voice boomed angrily. "A son of yours and some friends," John replied. The door instantly opened. A man opened the door with a huge smile on his face, "I know that voice! John, son!" They hugged and Hypnos looked around the room. His eyes locked with Jaycee's, "And, son, who might this young lady be."

"I'm Jaycee, sir. Daughter of Zeus. It really is an honor to meet you! We have come here for a favor, on a quest. See, Kronos and Gaia are rising, and we need to know if there's any possible way to put her back to sleep. Have some of my blood, if you'd like... we just need help."

"You sure can pick 'em son," I thought I heard the god mutter. John gave his father a sharp glare. "Anyhow, young lady, I'm sure I would help you. No blood needed. After all, my son-" Hypnos began. "Dad!" John growled in a warning way. "Fine, fine... come in, though." And we stepped through the doors into Hypnos's palace.


	17. Chapter 17

John's POV

My father's palace was rather amazing. It was full of marble statues of him. They were paintings everywhere, and I knew I would love living there. If I didn't have Jaycee, of course. I must say my father almost slipped about my feelings for her quite a few times. All the girls seemed to think it was rather amusing, and hilarious.

Riley was back, Jaycee was happy, and we had an extra member to our group; Zane. I didn't like him all that there was a certain admiring way ALL the girls looked at him with. I knew Jaycee must idolize him, after he saved Riley. It's not fair.

All of the sudden I realized how tired I was. Being a son of Hypnos, I slept often, and I felt like I hadn't slept in forever! I yawned and Father turned around to look at us all with a sly look. "You kids tired?" he asked. Jaycee made a soft and dazed "Hm?" sound. He looked at her adoringly, "I'll take this as a 'yes'. There's a room for girls and a room for boys. Sorry, but two per bed." Jaycee instantly grabbed Riley's arm.

I went into the boys room. I didn't particularly have anyone I wanted to sleep with. Eww that sounded horrible! Good thing, too. I was a Prince here, duh! And I got my own luxury bed! It was really soft and light and comfortable. I felt myself drift away into sleep almost immediately.

Izzy's POV

I was going to share a bed with Grace. Hypnos had stocked the girls room with silk nightgowns and we all changed into them. I myself wasn't TOO tired, and neither was Grace. "Okay, is that Zane cute OR WHAT?" Grace said excitedly. I laughed at her. But it was totally true. Being a daughter of Aphrodite really opened my eyes to good looking males.

But Zane? Just not my type, really.

"Grace, I'm worried," I told her. "Why?" she asked. Grace has a nice way of putting most everything, though everyone knows she almost never uses it. "Jaycee. I know she didn't mean to say all those things. And did you notice how Hypnos looked at her earlier when we first knocked on the door?" I whispered. I don't think anyone else noticed, but I did. And when she got in this place she seemed all dazed. Riley seemed to be the only one even keeping her to the ground! I don't particularly think Hypnos was too crazy about that fact, either.

Grace shook her head, "I didn't. But I know what you mean! And when she walked in, she acted like it was all familiar!" This was true. "I'm not going to sleep," I declared. Grace looked at me like I was a nutjob. "But we haven't slept in DAYS!" Grace complained. "True," I explained. "But think about where we are! If we fall asleep, we may never wake up! I think with should take turns staying up so that there's someone to wake us up." Grace agreed.

Oh yeah! GO IZZY!

Grace's POV

I volunteered to stay up first. Which was a big mistake because I instantly felt tired and drowsy. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a second... NO! I heard someone say something. But it was a low mumbled so I knew they were talking in their sleep. I believe it was dear Maggie, dreaming about what a creepy place this was.

Oh well, nothing to fear. But then I heard someone get out of bed. There was barely any light- only a few candles in fact- but I knew immediately it was Jaycee. I, too, rose out of bed and whispered, "Jaycee, are you okay?" She turned around instantly and I knew she was looking at me. "Leave me be. I must go to Lord Hypnos," Jaycee commanded. I grabbed her wrist to stop her, but I only managed to make her angry. She swung around, and twisted my arm.

I cried out in slight pain, but no one woke. Izzy was right! "Grace, get off of me!" Jaycee screamed viciously. Again, no one even moved. I remembered something from earlier; how Jaycee was dazed and then Riley brought her back to reality, and to her normal, quite sharp self. _Riley. _Riley was the key! I ran away from Jaycee to Riley's bed and shook her shoulder.

Riley groaned, "Five more minutes!" I shook again, "No, now! Jaycee needs you!" Instantly Riley was up and ready. "What?" she asked. "Jaycee! I think Hypnos is controlling her. It's almost as if she's-" Riley gasped, "Asleep!" I nodded ruefully and pointed out of the door. We would have to follow her to Hypnos and see exactly what he wanted.

Riley's POV

Oh no oh no oh no! Jaycee was being controlled. Brilliant! I have to give the guy credit, though, because it couldn't have been easy controlling a girl like Jaycee, who wants to do everything her way and have everything her way only.

We heard Jaycee's voice come from behind a door that was just cracked open. Grace and I put our ears against the door and listened:

"One of the girls tried to stop me, Master."  
"Darling girl, all is well. Our trade is fair, and it will save all of your friends."

Then I realized something extraordinary, Jaycee was weeping, "I know. I'm just going to miss them all so much! But if being your servant is all it takes to put Gaia and Kronos to bed, I am okay with that." Grace looked at me with wide eyes, and I returned the look. All of the sudden a hand went over each of our mouths and a male voice said, "Boo." I screamed, but the hand stopped me. I began trashing and fighting the hand, but it was too strong.

After thinking about it though, I realized this was the unmistakable voice of Zane. "Idiot!" I hissed. "You could have given me a heart-attack." I don't normally speak like this to people I don't know, but this was definitely an exception. "You should have heard you two! It was rather hilarious! Anyway, what'd I miss?" Zane said. We explained to him what we had heard so far.

"Woah, that's thick."

Grace and I nodded. All three of us put or ears to the door. "Okay, I have a plan," Zane announced. We looked at him expectantly. "We go wake up the son of Hypnos, and then we barge in. The God won't hurt his son! And then Riley brings Jaycee back from her little trance thingy and we get the hell out of here!" But, of course, Grace found an error to this problem.

"Zane, there's just one problem! We're relying on Hypnos to help us put Gaia and Kronos back to, er, bed. If we take Jaycee and leave, it won't get done. Maybe Jaycee's right, maybe this is the world's only way!"

Zane's POV

Oh, I had forgotten about that..."Fine. We wait until he puts them asleep, and THEN we get Jaycee out of here. Or, we could leave her here," I finally concluded. Riley humphed, "Zane, no. We are NOT leaving without Jaycee, got it?" I sighed.

But the least we could do, I figured, was go get John. Maybe he could do something... "We need Reed," Izzy suddenly said. We all looked at her confused. "Jaycee wouldn't let him heel the cut in her leg so that we could get in. That means..." Izzy said. We all shuddered. The cut was blazing up, getting worse. Maybe even getting infected. EW.

So I went into the boy's room to wake everyone up. You'd be amazed how the words "Jaycee is in serious trouble" can wake someone up! I led them down the hall way, to where Grace, Izzy, and Riley stood waiting. Aaron looked at Riley and held his hand out, "We have to make peace for this, Riles. We need to save Jaycee.

"Aaron?" Liam asked. "What?" Aaron asked, clearly and for some reason annoyed. "Can you still tap into Jaycee's mind?" I was confused. Riley understood that because she explained, "Zane, Aaron and Jaycee have telepathy since they're demigod twins." Twins? Really? They didn't look anything alike. Aaron had blonde hair blue eyes was pale, Jaycee had brown hair brown eyes and was rather tan.

Aaron's POV

I tried to find Jaycee's mind. _Jaycee? _I heard a high pitched squeal and covered my ears, while making a face of pain. "Dude, what is it?" Graeme asked. "I think, that's I've frightened her. And make her mentally scream..." I said sourly. Everyone laughed at me. _Aaron! What are you doing awake? _she demanded. "She wants to know why I'm awake. And it's not like we can lie to each other through this telepathy, it all comes from our mind," I told everyone.

_We're standing outside the door of where you and Hypnos are. And WHAT the hell do you think you're doing. You're so stupid, Jaycee! _

_Oh, um... Aaron! I can save the world by becoming a servant. It's something I'm willing to do... kinda._

"She said that she can save the world and become a servant, and that seems to be the best choice," I stated. There was a mumble of slight agreement. It was the best decision, but that didn't mean we had to be OKAY with it!

_Jaycee, we're going to get you out. And you're ASLEEP. _

_HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY MIND! IT IS MY DUTY TO SERVE THE LORD! NOW GO BACK TO BED OR I'M GOING TO TELL LORD HYPNOS YOU'RE OUTSIDE! _

I shut my eyes, as the noise of her screaming at me is loud. "Okay, I think I caught her off guard at first. So, um, now she back asleep, and she's threatening to tell Hypnos we're out here if we don't go back to bed..." I said grumpily. Grace nodded, "Yep, that's her asleep. She twisted my arm..."

So we all went back to bed, but I continued trying to bring back the REAL Jaycee.

_Jaycee, we're all in bed again. Chill out, we want to help you, save you!_

_I DON'T NEED TO BE SAVED, dear brother. I need to- to do this. _

_Yes, I have you back. Jaycee think about how wonderful life is without serving Hypnos. Don't you want to be with John, go to college with Riley like you plan to? Jaycee, please come back. Please. And let Reed treat that scrape of yours. If you wait to long it could kill you. _

_Oh Aaron, I DO. But if I come back, it's literally the end of the world. I want to go to Iowa, I want to travel the world, I want to write! I want to be with all of you. But all of you will be dead if I don't do this. _

_Well then we'll all be dead together, won't we? You need to know we're better together than apart! We'll figure this out, you just can''t do this though._

_GO. Leave me alone, please. And because I care, tell everyone not to sleep! HYPNOS IS COMING BACK. I love you, Aaron. _

And she was gone, just like that. "Boys, don't sleep. If we all sleep we'll all be locked in eternal sleep," I warned. "You think after all this I would be able to sleep?" someone questioned.


End file.
